Wanderers
by RogueVampyre
Summary: Rated for language and future stuff. MovieEvolution mix. 3 friends join the X-Men but Magneto wants them to fulfill a prophecy.
1. Angel Wings

RogueVampyr (RV): Alright another story under my belt co-written w/ my friend Angel of the Wolves. Take a bow.  
  
Angel of the Wolves (AW) *bows*: Thank you!  
  
RV: The Disclaimer: I own nothing but Milani and another character. Angel of the Wolves owns Amber and another character. Our friends own the creation of the other OC's but we get to say what they do! YAY! Once I poison everybody with a penny then I'll own everything including the X-Men. *realizes what she's said and hits forehead with a pop bottle* Shit! Now everybody'll see it coming! I damn my stupid brain to the black void! (Don't ask)  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
I paced back and forth in my room nervously. I looked at the clock, 6:30; only fifteen more minutes till Aaron picked me up for the prom. I was a senior in high school and had been asked out by one of the most popular boys in the school, Aaron Shoften. I've had a crush on him since the seventh grade and he just now had noticed me.  
  
I looked at the clock again, 6:35. Jeez, why does time move so slowly when you're waiting for someone? I fiddled with the charm on my necklace as I studied myself in the mirror. I looked like any other eighteen year old. I have dark brown hair, deep blue eyes and stood about five feet nine inches. My halter top matched my eyes; my skirt was black and blue with five embroidered blue roses and I wore black low heels. In my hair I wore glitter and black rose clips.  
  
I jumped when the door bell rang. I ran down stairs and answered the door. Aaron's handsome face greeted me. "Hey, Amber, ready?" he asked coolly.  
  
"Yeah." Shyly, I turned to my father, whom had fallen asleep on the couch. Beer bottles riddled the table next to him. The TV blared some game show. I didn't say goodbye.  
  
* * *  
  
At the dance, I quickly found my two best friends, Milani Leilang and Ashley Zimmerman. The two were as different as day and night. Ashley was a tall loving blonde, whose kindness showed when necessary. Milani was a short athletic black haired girl whose attitude toward people was anything but positive.  
  
"About time you got here. Barbie here's got a crisis. I can't take her whining anymore!" Milani cried her golden eyes flared with anger.  
  
Sure enough, I saw Ashley looking either really angry or really constipated. She was a full three inches taller than me and could look very intimidating when she needed to be. I gulped and smiled up at her.  
  
"He broke up with me! I don't believe it! He can't do this to me!" she yelled in my face.  
  
"I assume you're talking about Josh?" I asked.  
  
"No, I mean Henry! That bastard!" She went on and on about how many ways he was insulting her.  
  
About that time Aaron sauntered over and told me that we were no longer at the dance together. He then walked back to his laughing friends before I could say anything. Milani gave me as somewhat sympathetic smile. "Aaron's a jackass. You want me to beat the shit outta him?"  
  
Rolling my eyes at her question, I shake my head no and stayed near her and Ashley for company. Okay so maybe I was a bit more crushed then I actually should have been but who wouldn't be? Life hands you a boyfriend and he dumps you. You get over it and life will hand you another one. It's an endless, yet most interesting, cycle that continues until you marry.  
  
Suddenly, the lights in the gym went out. Everyone let out a gasp of surprise with the exception of Milani. Her gold eyes stood out in the dark and soon mine adjusted to the darkness as well. We grabbed Ashley and pulled her towards the wall. An earthquake hit the gym. All of us were thrown to the ground.  
  
I cried out in pain as it raced across my back. Two white angel wings shot from my back just below my shoulder blades. I breathed deeply until the pain abated. Suddenly a piece of concrete came hurtling at Ashley, Milani and me. I unintentionally spread my new wings as the rock hits one. The lights flickered back on as the ground ceased shaking.  
  
"Look out!" Ashley cried as a rafter started to fall above us. She grabbed Milani's shoulder as well as mine. I felt some strange sensation spread through my body but as quickly it appeared it vanished and we were across the gym.  
  
"Whoa, this is getting extremely weird," Milani laughed. "But it's so cool! About time this school was livened up!"  
  
Before I could laugh at her random comment, someone grabbed my from behind. They started choking me and my vision swam quickly. I heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh. The guy dropped me and I slid to the floor. Milani's blurry form appeared in my line of vision. She asked me something but I didn't hear it so I nodded and she disappeared. I heard her and Ashley fight the attackers off before I blacked out.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
AW: Review please!  
  
RV *in scary voice*: Cause if you don't I shall make you my minion! MUAHAHAHAHAH! *coughs, chokes, falls out of chair past out* 


	2. New Quest

RV: Okay some good info to know and remember for it will help you along in life unlike the stuff they teach you in school. So here goes: 3 of these O_O means POV change and 3 of these * (star thingies) is a time change. I can't think of anything else to say at the moment but will you remind me to do it later, Angel of the Wolves?  
  
AW *rolls eyes*: Sure just what I want to do.  
  
RV *ignores sarcastic tone*: Thanks on with the story!  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
Groaning I rubbed the back of my head as I sat up. Amber and Ashley were lying on the same cold hard steel floor as me a few inches away. Jet engines roared beneath me. I looked around the plane. There were few people so I assumed that either we were kidnapped or this was another of my wacky dreams.  
  
A red haired lady came over and knelt beside me. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.  
  
I don't answer right away. Out of habit, I studied her kind face for any trace of deception. Not finding any, I answered her question. "I suppose so. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Dr. Jean Grey. Mind introducing everyone to me?"  
  
"The blonde's Ashley Zimmerman and the brunette is Amber Raito. I'm Milani Leilang," I tell her as I climb to my feet wobbling slightly. Dr. Grey grabbed my shoulders to help steady me. "Thanks. What happened back there?"  
  
She eased me down into as seat then sat next to me. "A group of mutants found out that you and your friends are mutants. They wanted to get to you before Cyclops, I and a few others did."  
  
"Who's Cyclops and why did you want to find us?" I asked. "How'd you know we were mutants if we didn't even know?"  
  
"Cyclops or Scott Summers is the one flying the jet and my fiancé. Our benefactor and friend, Professor Charles Xavier, sent us to find you three." She paused at the lost expression on my face. "Perhaps I should let the professor explain."  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
I woke on a steel floor. I turned my head to see Milani and another lady talking. Ashley seemed to be coming around too. I looked up to see a blue and fuzzy face. I yelped and jumped back. Problem was. there wasn't anything to jump back onto. I fell to the floor hitting my head on Milani's back. She whacked me on the arm for my moment of clumsiness. I rubbed the spot on my arm where she hit me and sat up to face her and the red haired lady.  
  
"What a lovely start." I mumbled.  
  
"Jeez, can't you wake up more gracefully?" Milani asked.  
  
Ashley woke and yawned, "Hey, what's shakin'? Nasty cut there Amber."  
  
I blinked and looked at Milani. She pointed to my left eye. I traced a long cut from an inch above my eyebrow to about mid cheek. As if awakened by my touch the wound stung. I grimaced in pain but soon shook it off. Looking at the red haired lady I asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"As I told Milani I'll let the professor explain," she said standing up and walking to the front of the plane.  
  
"Sorry I frightened you, Frauline," the blue and fuzzy one apologized. "Ich bin Kurt Wagner."  
  
"Amber," I smiled and stood brushing myself off.  
  
* * *  
  
We arrived at a large mansion. The basketball court opened up to reveal an under ground hanger. The plane landed and the roof closed over it. A bald man in a wheel chair greeted us as we exited. He introduced himself as Professor Xavier and we did the same. The professor directed us to a classroom and invited us to sit. Only Milani remained standing.  
  
"Why were we brought here?" I asked.  
  
"This is school for mutants, for children with gifts like you have. We hope you stay on this side of co-existing with humans. Your powers and control come to you easily. All three of you are exceptional beings due to one factor: you have a power that restores or destroys whatever you want. It's a power that hopefully never be unlocked for your sake and everyone else's," the professor replied.  
  
Milani and I looked at each other in confusion. I sighed, "Professor, if we can control our powers so well why did you want us to come here?"  
  
"The Brotherhood of Mutants. If they got a hold of you, all would be lost. The world as we know it would be destroyed."  
  
I nodded calmly. "I see. What's to keep them from attacking us here"?  
  
As if summoned by my voice, a dark form burst through the window and appeared in front of me. It was an enormous man. He had long greasy blonde hair and sharp fangs that matched his incredibly long nails. Her raised his claws and struck downward at me. I quickly ducked under the table. My form shifted and changed until I was a great white wolf. I ran out from under the table and jumped on the hairy man's back. Milani shot a fire ball into his face. He cried out in pain but grabbed her by the neck. I scratched at his back with my claws. He knocked my off him and in a moment of anger he threw Milani out the window. I gasped and turned back into myself. I dove out the window. I managed to grab her hands and lower her to the ground before she hit it. I made sure she was okay before flying us back to the top.  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
That hurt! I do *not* recommend getting thrown out an unbroken window. Luckily Amber can fly and caught me before I went SPLAT! on the ground. Angry, we flew back through the shattered window. I hurled four or five fire balls at the big hairy ass pointed in our direction. "Ha ha ha! Take that jackass," I yelled insanely.  
  
He growls in pain as his backend catches fire. "Screw Magneto, I'll kill you instead."  
  
"Ashley, teleport him somewhere uninhabited," I shouted across the room.  
  
She grabbed him by his greasy hair and POOF! they were gone. Five seconds later, only she POOF!'ed back. "He's on an abandoned island I read about in some book."  
  
"Wow! You actually read something?" I asked in mock amazement. Amber hit my arm. I rubbed the spot she hit me and said in a sarcastic tone, "Ow!"  
  
She ignored me. "I kind of feel sorry for him," she sighed.  
  
"You would!" I hissed at her. "So. what were we discussing, Professor Xavier?"  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
AW: Shouldn't we say thanks to those who reviewed?  
  
RV *snaps fingers in realization*: That's what I was gonna do in the beginning.  
  
Blondeness: Thanks we will keep it up and yes, we are confusing. Hopefully it will clear up in the next few chapters.  
  
TheGriffin: (RV:) I always want to put an "e" in there but it doesn't belong. Yeah you'll get to see in the dark.  
  
AW: Now review please!  
  
RV *singing to self*: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. De le de. There they are a standing in the road. *car runs over coconuts* Well there goes that song. Please review or I shall have to torture you with my horrible drawing and singing skills. 


	3. Discoveries

AW: I think we should leave the "thank you"'s till the end.  
  
RV: Sounds good to me. We don't own anything so. yeah. I do own Michelle Branch's new CD. Good CD.  
  
AW: I'm jealous.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
After another short chat we were shown to our rooms. Unfortunately, I was separated from Amber and Ashley. I now shared a room with as southern girl named Rogue and an odd girl who always wore a yellow coat named Jubilation Lee or Jubilee for short. They aren't as bad as my younger twin sisters and older brother. Xavier said he'd send word to our parents and have them send clothes and whatever we want. Of course I want my soccer gear, all my CD's, and the laptop my father gave me for my eighteenth birthday a couple of weeks ago.  
  
Rogue lent me a pair of black jeans, a black tank top and a white see- through blouse. I removed my torn prom dress and studied it with a look of disgust and a thirst for revenge at the people who made me ruin it. The red with gold stitching spaghetti strap dress had cost me two months worth of allowance and three paychecks. Tossing it on the bed I put on my borrowed clothes and met Amber and Ashley at the stairs. They too wore borrowed clothes. Amber had on a plain blue sundress that was a few shades lighter than her eyes and Ashley had dark blue capris and a yellow halter top on.  
  
"Can you believe that idiot is making us attend classes the day we arrive," Ashley whined. "I have to take a class called Danger Room Training. What the hell is that?"  
  
"Chill Barbie!" I demanded as my temper flared. "Just go to class and we'll talk about this later."  
  
"Fine!" she cried giving me the evil eye as she walked away.  
  
"Do you ever have the urge to strangle her?"  
  
"Sometimes," Amber answered. "What classes do you have? Any of these?"  
  
I took the paper she handed me and quickly scan it committing it all to memory. "Yeah, creative writing, zoology and Phys Ed." We say our goodbyes and part to go to our classes for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
I ended up liking my teachers. Beast or Mr. McCoy was the coolest but a little eccentric when it comes to physics. Dr. Jean Grey and Ms. Ororo Munroe were too nice for their own good. Mr. Scott Summers is an arrogant jerk. I don't know what Dr. Grey saw in him once she got past the cool shades. Professor Xavier was smart and kind in the good-teacher kind of way. Mr. Logan, my Danger Room Training teacher, was by far my favourite. He could be my twin if he were eighteen.  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
Undisturbed for three years, my friends and I started to trust our new surroundings. My powers (yes plural) had grown stronger; my ice attacks and transformations used up less energy. My hair was now cut shorter to about mid cheek. I worked as a singer at a Japanese bar.  
  
Milani still hated people but she had made it less obvious. Her fire attacks had grown stronger and now had two new powers: creating thunder storms and transforming into a Siberian tiger. Her black hair now sported blue highlights and hung down to the small of her back. Her golden eyes were spirited and fiery with wisdom beyond her twenty-one years. She had followed her dream of becoming a professional soccer player. She now held the record for the number of shut outs (RV: no goals scored for those who don't know. She's a goalkeeper).  
  
Ashley really hadn't changed much with the exception of being able to disappear. She still acted like a bitch as much as I hate to admit it. We all still loved her just the same, after all she was family. With her blonde hair, blue eyes, and tall figure she had easily made it as a model.  
  
Once in a while, we would visit Xavier and the others. They always checked out strength and power increases for anything suspicious. Milani and I could care less about it and go with the flow. Ashley, on the other hand, complained and bitched as usual.  
  
"Amber? May I speak with you?" Xavier called as I walked along the lower level corridors.  
  
Over the years, Xavier had become like a father to me. I smiled and stepped into the large round room. He had Cerebro on his head and seemed to be concentrating hard. I looked over his shoulder to see the small screen which had a map of Westchester on it. Three dots were lit up on one side of town and three on the other side. "I assume this means another mission?"  
  
"Of course," he said adding a bit of a sarcastic tone to his voice while smiling. "You, Logan, Milani, Rogue, and Ashley will head for the river. The boys have been on their own for a while. Chances are they won't immediately trust you so be careful."  
  
"Don't worry, I like 'em feisty," I joked and ran out to find the others.  
  
* * *  
  
Arriving at the river, we found nothing but darkness. The cold air made Milani, Rogue, Ashley and I shiver. Oops. codenames should probably be used here. Mine is Silverwing, Milani is Ember, Ashley is Nightcat, and of course the Wolverine is Logan.  
  
A blur moved past my eyes and I turned wings spread in precaution. Ember walked up next to me while Nightcat just kinda faded in and out of different parts of the forest.  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
Silverwing, Nightcat, Wolverine, Rogue and I, Ember, had split up. Silverwing flew above the forest as Nightcat teleported/faded in and out around the forest. Rogue and Wolverine stayed together. They walked silently with Wolverine in the lead.  
  
I felt my bones contort and reshape. My toned muscles from hours on the soccer field stretched with the changing bones. My insides changed also. The only things that remain my own are my eye colour and mind. I landed on my hands, which had now become paws, as a large Siberian tiger. I easily jumped into a near by tree and raced along the branches only touching the ground if I knew a branch could not hold my weight or until I ran out of branches.  
  
I finally caught scent of the boys and let out a roar to signal the others. In minutes they were at my side.  
  
"You shouldn't roar. It'll scare them half to death," Silverwing scolded me.  
  
I bared my teeth and growled at her. She leapt a foot away and stuck her tongue out at me. I crouched making it look like I was going to pounce at her. She flew behind Nightcat and used her as a human shield.  
  
"Cool it, Ember," Wolverine warned me as his metal claws shot out of his knuckles. "Lead us to the boys."  
  
I snarled at him. I hated being told what to do. I may have been able to out maneuver Wolverine and scored some hits on him but he could skin my fur off with those claws of his. So instead I turned in the direction of the scent and raced off. Only Silverwing was able to keep up by flying overhead.  
  
"Slow down, suga," Rogue called.  
  
*Not on your life* I thought to myself as I ran even faster.  
  
I stopped an exact eight feet from the boys' makeshift lodging. Nightcat appeared next to me as I began to shift back into my true form. "You know that is really disgusting, Ember."  
  
"Oh go shove you face in a toilet, Barbie wannabe!" I half growled half retorted. "Go get Rogue and Wolvie."  
  
She disappeared as Silverwing landed in front of me. "Hey!" she greeted handing me my hair tie.  
  
I took it from her and pulled my long hair into a loose ponytail. "You ready to go recruit some new students?"  
  
"Let's wait for the others."  
  
"You wait. I'll go," I replied striding out of the woods. Once I'm within a few yards of their camp I slow to a timid walk, "Hello?" I called softly. "Is anyone out here?"  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
AW: Time to answer reviews! *RV screaming "The mmmooooon is mmmmaaaaaade of gggreeeen cheeeeese!" in the back round* Okay. We all know who the sane one is here. I guess I'll be doing the reviews.  
  
Blondeness: I love wolves too! Hence the name. Angel of the Wolves. Glad it is less confusing. RogueVampyr will be happy to know that.  
  
RV: Me do this one!  
  
AW *leaps away from computer at RogueVampyr's sudden appearance*: Be my guest.  
  
RV: Yay! Here we go!  
  
Ice Lynx: Yay! Kurt! Logan's coming soon so have no FEAR! It is kinda fast but that's because we're- er I'm high on caffeine and sugar. Plus I wrote most of my parts in Chemistry last year. So. yeah. keep reviewing.  
  
AW: Everyone review please!  
  
RV *singing to self*: Could you look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy now? Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased? Are you happy now? Are you happy now? REVIEW! 


	4. New Dudes!

RV: This is a long chap so we'll do the shout outs in the next chapter. Beware of longness!  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
"What is that girl doin'?" Wolverine asked me as he and Rogue come up behind me with Nightcat.  
  
I shifted into a wolf so my eyes would adjust to the darkness. Stepping forward I followed Ember into the wooden place. My sharp ears caught the sound of leaves being crunched. I turned to see Rogue and Wolverine following. I snarled, telling them to stay where they were. They seemed to get the hint.  
  
Suddenly, Ember screamed. I ran toward the sound and saw her being pushed against the wall by a boy- no scratch that- a man. He focused his blazing eyes on me. "So I see your puppy followed you," he laughed in Ember's ear.  
  
"Nah, if that were my dog your ass would be gone," she retorted.  
  
I shifted back into a human surprising the man. "Let her go!"  
  
Reluctantly, he removed his arms from Ember's middle. She backed away slowly her angry gold eyes never leaving the man. Two other guys appeared behind him. I spread my wings purposely shielding Ember with one.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked.  
  
Ember shoved my wing down and answered his question, "Ember."  
  
"Let's use real names," I suggested to Ember. "I'm Amber. My codename's Silverwing."  
  
"Milani," Ember said again. "Who are you three?"  
  
"Hunter Bowen," the first guy said with a bow. He had light brown hair and eyes like his name. He rose above Milani and I in a stunning six two.  
  
Another guy stepped forward. He flicked his wrist and three purple flowers appeared in his hand. He handed them to me, smiling. I took them looking into his dark blue eyes and at his black hair. I felt my face turn bright red. Milani nudged me in the arm grinning mischievously. The guy's smile widened as he introduced himself, "I am Darren Numair."  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
Hunter Bowen. Wow! There wasn't much else to say. His light brown hair was shaggy and fell into his hunter green eyes. He stood almost good foot taller than me and was surprisingly strong. I could actually feel his muscles through his black T-shirt when he had grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off the ground.  
  
Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I whistled for the others to Amber and I. Ashley POOF!'ed next to Amber causing Hunter and Darren to step back a step. Logan and Rogue arrived seconds later. Logan's breathing sounded ragged. *Time to lay off them cigars, healing factor or not* I thought with as secret smile.  
  
"Who are your friends?" Hunter asked while reaching for something in his back pocket.  
  
"The guy is Logan or Wolverine. Rogue has the white streaks in her hair. Ashley or Nightcat is next to Amber," I replied calmly. "We were sent to find you and your two friends and take you back to the institute with us if you all want to go." I glanced around the makeshift campsite. "There was three of you right? I'm not seeing things again am I?"  
  
"There are three of us," Darren assured me. "Tobias went to go lay down. He was injured after the fight we had with this huge guy. What was his name, Hunter?"  
  
"He called himself 'The Blob'," he answered.  
  
"Yeah that's right. There was this really annoying and smelly guy. Toad I believe this name was."  
  
"Could you show us to Tobias?" Amber asked Darren. "We can take him someplace and have his injuries looked at."  
  
"Sure, follow me." Darren led Amber and Ashley whom Amber motioned to follow also, to Tobias. They rounded a tree and disappeared from sight.  
  
"Is there anythang ya need to gather an' take with ya'll?" Rogue asked Hunter.  
  
He nodded. "Give me a minute."  
  
Logan grabbed Rogue's arm and pulled her away. "We'll go get the Blackbird fired up," he said to Milani as he glared at Hunter. "Will you be okay, squirt?" She nodded and the duo left.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. You kinda freaked me out by approaching so quietly," he apologized. "Would you like a tour of my humble home?"  
  
I smile at him. "Why not?" I followed him further into the campsite. It consisted of three tents arranged in a triangle with a fire in the middle. Hunter entered the first tent they came upon. "This yours?"  
  
"No its Darren's." He picked up a pillow case filled with clothes. He put a picture and a baseball glove with a baseball into the pillow case.  
  
"How long have you lived like this?" I asked annoyed by the awkward silence.  
  
"Since we were fourteen or fifteen years old. Tobias's parents and Darren's grandparents flipped out. They found out that we were mutants and turned them out." He exited the tent and entered another one. "This is mine. Feel free to browse."  
  
"What about you?" I inquired noticing the sleeping bag. It had my favourite Rugby team jersey sewn on it.  
  
"I've been on my own for years. Ever since my mother passed away almost seven years ago," he said gruffly. He stuffed his pillow case and Darren's into the sleeping bag and rolled it up.  
  
"I'm sorry. I lost my mom when I was twelve. My older brother had to help my dad raise me and my twin sisters," I sympathized. "Do you need any help?"  
  
Hunter shook his head. "Wait here while I go get Tobias's things," he said before leaving me alone in the tent.  
  
I sit on the cold hard ground and wait for Hunter to return. Seconds later he burst into the tent angrier then hell. He pulled an eight inch blade from the waist band of his jeans and points it at me. "Where'd they take Tobias? They couldn't have gotten outta here that fast."  
  
"Calm down, Hunter. You don't want to fight me," I warned him. He swiped the blade at me and missed by a few mere inches. He came at me again and got my sleeve. I shot a fire ball at his hand. The knife dropped to the ground glowing red hot. He stared at his hand in disbelief.  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
We followed Darren to Tobias's tent and went inside. Tobias seemed to be sleeping but his eyes snapped open the instant we were five inches from his makeshift bed. He had dark brown hair that was a bit long for a guy and fell into his hazel eyes. He looked like nothing out of the ordinary until he sat up. Two black bat-like wings rose behind his head. I knelt down and asked about his injuries. He never said a word as he pointed to his broken arm and opened his shirt to reveal a long scar across his chest.  
  
"We need to get him to the institute to have these wounds treated," I said to Darren. He and Tobias nodded in unison. Ashley and Darren helped Tobias up then she teleported them to the jet. As I left the tent I heard Hunter yell, "Where'd they take Tobias?!?" Running to his tent as a wolf I saw Hunter swipe at Milani with a knife. Just as he dropped it after Milani hit it with a fire ball, I dashed in snarling. He turned into a larger wolf and knocked me across the clearing. His claws left a bloody streak across my shoulder blade. Ember formed a fire wall around Hunter to prevent him from coming after me.  
  
"Amber! Explain to Hunter why Tobias isn't in his tent," Milani yelled after she transformed into a tiger.  
  
"We took him to the jet," I breathed. "So we can get him medical attention."  
  
"With his consent?"  
  
"Of course," I answered, standing. Wait a second. why were my legs shaking? Without warning, they gave out from under me. Milani rushed over in her human form.  
  
"Amber, what's wrong?" she asked her eyes full of concern.  
  
"I don't know. I feel sort weak," I said softly. I stood back up shifting back into a human. I extinguished the fire with my ice. Hunter stood also in human form. I blinked wearily as Logan, Rogue and Darren came walking up to us.  
  
Everyone began arguing at once. I couldn't understand their words as everything became an echo and then darkness. I felt my body fall into someone's arms. Then consciousness left me completely.  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
"Nice catch," I said to Darren after he lifted Amber into his arms. "Is she okay?"  
  
"I'm not sure but we should get her to a hospital."  
  
"Check out her back, bub," Logan grunted. "She's got wings. Wings make her a mutant. People ain't exactly linin' up to help us."  
  
"Let's just get her inta the Blackbird an' back ta the mansion," Rogue said taking command. "Ember, shift inta a tiger and carry Amber on yar back. Ya'll get there quicker. Hunter, ya help her. We'll catch up."  
  
I did as she commanded and shifted into an orange tiger as Hunter took on a black leopard's form. Darren placed Amber across my back and I took off towards the Blackbird. Hunter kept pace next to me to help keep Amber on my back.  
  
We slowed as the plane came into view. Hunter returned to his form and lifted Amber off me. Changing back, I led him up the plane's ramp. Ashley was sitting next to Tobias. She's trying to get him to do something. I could tell by the way she sat with her back ramrod straight. Tobias was refusing.  
  
Shaking my head I motioned for Hunter to follow me towards the front of the plane. "Lay her down here," I ordered pointing to two chairs side by side. As he laid Amber down I made my way to the back of the jet.  
  
Ashley followed. "What happened to Amber? She was just fine when Tobias and I left."  
  
"Don't know. She just passed out. Here take these for Tobias," I said handing her a blanket and two pillows. I grabbed another two pillows and a blanket for Amber. "Keep him warm." I walked back to where I left Hunter and Amber. I tucked the pillows underneath her head and covered her with the blanket. "Stay with her until I tell you otherwise," I ordered him.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" he said giving me a mock salute.  
  
I roll my eyes but smile as I turn to the cockpit. Sliding into the co- pilot seat, I start the engines. Seconds later Rogue appeared next to me in the pilot's chair. "Everyone, take a seat an' buckle up," she called back. Seatbelts could be heard snapping closed as we took off.  
  
* * *  
  
Rogue landed the plane more gracefully than Cyclops could even dream of doing. Darren lifted the still unconscious Amber into his arms and followed Rogue down the jet's ramp. Hunter moved towards the sleeping Tobias. I gently laid a hand on his forearm and shook my head. He and I made our way down the ramp.  
  
Xavier was waiting for us with Jean and Scott. Upon seeing Amber, his head whipped around and asked Rogue, "What happened to Silverwing?"  
  
"Weh don't know, Professor. She was just standin' there an' got dizzy or something before she passed out," Rogue explained.  
  
"Jean, we need your help in here," Logan called poking his head out the door. "One of the boys was injured."  
  
"Rogue, show him," Jean nodded to Darren, "to the infirmary. I'll be there in a couple minutes." She disappeared into the Blackbird as Rogue motioned for Darren to follow her.  
  
I watched the trio leave, worried about Amber. Hunter patted my shoulder in silent knowing. I weakly smiled up at him. "Professor, this is Hunter Bowen. The one carrying Amber is Darren Numair and the injured one is Tobias."  
  
"Messer," Hunter supplied.  
  
"The injured one is Tobias Messer."  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
Darren, Hunter, and Milani sat on the couch across from Rogue and Ashley who sat on the loveseat. Xavier naturally sat in his wheelchair in between them. Hunter was the first to break the ice. "It's a nice place you've got here."  
  
"Yeah, it's huge," Darren agreed.  
  
"Thank you," Xavier smiled. "Tell me, what are your powers?"  
  
"Well. I can shift into any animal I like as long as I've seen what it looks like," Hunter replied. He turned into a red-tailed hawk and flew around the room to demonstrate his ability. He landed on Milani's shoulder careful as not to hurt her. He was rewarded by a small smirk.  
  
"I can make silver shards and the sky become dark," Darren replied as he materialized a white dove in his hands, "and some minor illusions."  
  
"What about Tobias?" Ashley asked softly.  
  
"He's never spoken of his powers or anything else for that matter," Hunter said after shifting back into himself. "Ever since Darren and I met him, he has been silent. We only know what he's written down for us." He moved to stand behind Milani and rested his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Not a word?" Xavier asked.  
  
"There may have been a few here and there but nothing important," Darren replied.  
  
"I see." Xavier rubbed his chin, thinking. "Those wings of his, they are of a bat, aren't they?"  
  
Hunter shrugged, "I think so."  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
I awoke with a major headache. I sat up dizzily on the steel table I was on. Glancing down I saw I had only my underclothes on so I quickly grabbed a near by blanket and covered myself. I glanced around the room nervously. "Um. is anyone in here?"  
  
"Amber, you're awake. Good," Jean said coming out of the shadows of her lab. "I was just checking your power levels. Could you lie still for a second?"  
  
"Uh sure of course," I answered lying back down.  
  
"Hmm. no change," she murmured handing me a pile of clothes. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Much better. Thank you." I took the clothes and began putting them on. "How's Tobias doing?"  
  
"He's sleeping right now but he'll live. The others are waiting for you in the living room."  
  
Nodding, I left the infirmary and rode the elevator up to the main floor. I opened the living room door quietly and poked my head in. I saw the others turn their heads to look at me. Smiling shyly I walked in and closed the door behind me.  
  
"Welcome back Amber," Xavier chuckled.  
  
I started to say something but Ashley wrapped her arms around my neck cutting off my air as she screeched in my ear. "I WAS SO WORRIED!!"  
  
"Good to know." I managed to choke out.  
  
I watched as Milani shook her head and stood up. "Hey, Barbie, if you're so happy that's she's alive, why are you strangling her?!"  
  
Ashley let go of my neck immediately as I gasped for air. Composing myself I sat down on the couch in between Milani and Darren. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"A while," Milani answered as she too sat. I noticed that she allowed Hunter to put his hands on her shoulders. Xavier too noticed and smiled brightly at me. However Milani was oblivious to our silent communication as she continued to talk. "You've been out since 8 last night until approximately 3:30 this afternoon when you walked into the room and were almost killed by Barbie."  
  
"Wow! What happened to me?"  
  
"We don't know. We couldn't find anything to contribute to it." Xavier leaned forward in his wheelchair. "Where did the dizziness start?"  
  
"About right here," I said pushing my hair covering the left part of my face and pointed to the scar I received three years ago on prom night. Xavier's brown eyes turned from calm to somewhat sad and worried. I looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Amber," Xavier said softly.  
  
Milani noticed the change too and glanced at me. ~ He's hiding something ~ she thought to me.  
  
~ So I noticed ~ I replied then realized we weren't talking like normal. ~ Wait a second! How. What. Huh? ~  
  
~ I think I've pick up a new power. I suppose it's from being around the professor so much. ~ She stood up and turned to Xavier. "Amber and I are gonna go for a walk."  
  
"Yeah!" I said standing up too fast. I got dizzy and started to tip but Darren caught me before I hit the floor. "Thanks Darren."  
  
"No problem. Be careful."  
  
"I will," I answered grabbing a snickering Milani and dragging her out of the room.  
  
"Nice shot, Romeo, catching her twice in twenty-four hours," I heard Hunter laugh.  
  
I blushed and walked faster. Milani began laughing her head off. I merely stuck my tongue out at her which made her laugh even more. Groaning I shoved the door open and stepped out into the warm sun. I started for Ororo's gardens and made sure Milani was following.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
RV: Ugh! That was a horrible chapter to type! I am never writing a chapter that long ever again.  
  
AW *raises bottle of Diet Coke*: Ahem! 


	5. The Prophecy: part 1

RV: This chapter turned out to be longer than the other one so I shortened it. YAY!  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
I quietly opened the door the infirmary where Tobias was sleeping. I walked in but left the door open slightly to allow some light into the room. Tobias opened hi eyes slowly and sat up looking at me with as surprised gaze. I smiled shyly and sat down in a chair next to his bed. He gently brushed a strand of my blonde hair out of my face.  
  
"You're a sweet guy," I said lightly. He nodded in a matter-of-fact way. He draped a wing across my back. I shivered in discomfort. He looked at me in distress. "Um. listen the wing kinda creeps me out," I said trying not to offend him. "My cousin put a bat in my hair when I was like ten."  
  
Tobias smiled sympathetically and removed his wing. I looked away for a moment, slightly embarrassed. I didn't see him lean over to me. When I turned back to face him our lips met. For what seemed like a happy eternity we stayed like that. He pulled away slowly and laid back down. I blushed lightly and watched him drifted back to sleep. I stood up and quietly walked out of the room.  
  
At the door I thought I heard Tobias call my name so I turned around only to find him still sleeping. I sighed. "Ashley, you've been hanging out with Milani to long. You're hearing things." I realized I was talking out loud. "And you're talking to yourself."  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
"So you're a telepath now?" Amber asked me as we made our way to Ororo's gardens.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," I replied kicking a rock with the toe of my boot. "It sorta popped up outta no where last night. That's why we were able to communicate with each other in our animal forms. We hadn't been able to do that before."  
  
"How was I able to talk to Hunter?"  
  
"Through me."  
  
We walked silently into the gardens. Ororo grew flowers, herbs, veggies, fruits and other various plants that only she and the professor could pronounce. As we walked by some yellow and white roses, Amber began to sneeze uncontrollably.  
  
"Must." sneeze "be a." sneeze "cat near." sneeze "by." She sneezed again.  
  
"Bless you," I replied absentmindedly. I shifted into a tiger and smiled inwardly at the irony of it all. ~ How come whenever I change into a tiger you don't sneeze but when your around house cats you sneeze like there's no tomorrow? ~  
  
~ I don't know ~ she grumbled. A familiar smell caught my nose. A smell that didn't contain good news. I froze in a crouched position. "What is it, Milani?" Amber asked out loud still sneezing.  
  
~ Get out! Mystique and somebody else are here! ~ I shout into her mind. She decided to shift into a wolf and began to sneeze even harder. ~ What are you doing you idiot? Wolves have a stronger sense of smell than humans. Now get the hell outta here! ~  
  
She started to change back into a human but passed out from sneezing too much before she reached the gardens' exit. (AW: Is that even possible? RV: It is in my world! AW: You need some serious help, girl! RV: Grrr! Arg!) Growling I grabbed her tail with my mouth and pull her from the gardens. ~ Hunter. Logan. Darren. I need help. Amber's passed out and Mystique is here! ~ I called mentally.  
  
A man, I believe, dressed in a red metal jumpsuit with a dome thingy over his head ran out of the rose bushes smashing the roses into the ground. *Storm's not gonna be happy with him.* A tan coloured cat walked up next to the giant man guy. Its shape grew and changed into a blue skinned woman with short red hair. Mystique.  
  
I shift back into my form. *I knew I should have put on my yoga pants instead of these stupid jeans,* I thought to myself as I crouched into a fighting stance. "Long time no see, Mystique. Can't say it's a pleasure though."  
  
"Same here," she sneered.  
  
"Who's your friend?" I asked stalling for time. "Didn't think you had friends. I thought you only had a master."  
  
She smiled revealing perfect teeth. "Ember, I'd like you to meet Juggernaut," she said in a sickeningly sweet tone.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" I inquired. ~ Where in the hell are you guys? ~  
  
"Magneto wants you to join us. I can't imagine why."  
  
"Probably to get rid of you," Logan said striding up to me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'll take the big guy and you take Mystique." His metal claws came out as well as his arrogant grin. He leapt at Juggernaut but stopped and hung in mid air.  
  
A man also dressed in a red metal with a matching helmet and purple cape floated down out of the sky. Some little cat-like thing sat on his shoulder. "Now Wolverine, there is no need for violence," Magneto smiled. "I just wish to have a talk with young Milani here."  
  
I formed a fire ball in my hand tossing it up and down. "Let Wolverine go then we'll talk."  
  
"I'm afraid we can't talk here, child. You will have to come with me," Magneto replied as Logan dropped to the ground with a loud thud. The little cat thing jumped from his shoulder and skipped over to me. "Deji Charat, get back here!"  
  
"No," she simply said and leapt onto my shoulder. "HI! Who are you? I'm a goose! QUACK, QUACK!"  
  
"What is that thing?" Mystique asked Magneto more than slightly annoyed.  
  
"She's an alien I just found. Rather cute, isn't she?" he mused as Deji Charat started dancing on my head. (RV: THE ALIENS ARE COMING!)  
  
"Get off!" I growled getting extremely pissed very quickly.  
  
"No," she giggled.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Get off me NOW!" I shouted shaking my head in vain to get her off. It doesn't work so I try shooting her with fire balls.  
  
"You missed me. Ha ha ha ha ha!" she sang. She jumped off my head and fired laser beams out of her eyes in the direction of my head.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed ducking. "What the hell-?"  
  
"I'm a goose. QUACK, QUACK!"  
  
Exceedingly pissed off, I raised my hands into the air as clouds gathered overhead. I quickly lower my hands and lighting strikes Deji Charat. When the blinding light subsided Deji Charat wasn't there. I let out a victorious shout just before something hit me in the back of my head. I saw Deji Charat out of the corner of my eye before I blacked out.  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
Darren and I rushed into the gardens to find Logan lying sprawled out on the grass. Milani and Amber were no where to be seen. I sprinted over to Logan and helped him to his feet. "What happened?" I asked him.  
  
"Magneto took the girls," he replied sadly.  
  
"Why didn't you help them?" Darren demanded angrily.  
  
"Hey bub, it ain't my fault Magneto can control metal," Logan growled as six metal claws shot out of his hands.  
  
"How would that effect you?"  
  
"Darren, look at his hands," I ordered. "He's got metal running through his entire body. Do the math."  
  
"I always kinda sucked at math," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry I jumped all over you, Logan."  
  
"Forget it, kid. I gotta go talk to Xavier." Logan turned to go but paused and looked at me. "By the way, they headed south."  
  
"Thanks," I replied as I began to shift into a red-tailed hawk.  
  
"Wait!" Darren commanded. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm going to see if I can find out where this Magneto man is taking Milani."  
  
"And Amber."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "And Amber," I repeated. Darren's got an obvious crush on Amber. *To bad he can't us those illusions of his to hide it,* I thought to myself as I shifted and flew away from the school.  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
I sat up slowly and touch the back of my head. Wincing I drew my hand away to see it covered in blood. "Damn cat-person-thingy," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Thank God you're alive," Amber cried and hugged me. I sat there and wondered where she came from then came to my senses. Clearing my throat in warning, she immediately lets go of me. "Sorry. Momentary lapse in judgment."  
  
"Obviously. Where the hell are we?" I asked looking around.  
  
"Ah. don't know."  
  
"Let's see. stone or concrete floor and walls, barred window and door. I'm guessin' it's a damn jail cell!" I turned and hurled a fire ball at the window bars. "Do you know what's goin' on, Amber?"  
  
"No. I woke up only a short time before you," she whispered. "What happened after I passed out from sneezing?"  
  
"Mystique was the cat but I don't think she was the cause of you sneezing epidemic. There was this really huge guy named Juggernaut and then Magneto of course." I got annoyed at the thought of what I was going to say next. "Magneto had this cat-person-thingy named Deji Charat. The damn thing danced on my head, shot laser beams outta its eyes and knocked me out after I tried to fry its ass with a lighting bolt."  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
I semi-laughed at the last comment, but my throat immediately stung. I coughed violently, holding my sore throat. For once in a long time, Milani made sure I was okay waiting till I stopped coughing before she continued.  
  
~ If you don't mind, maybe we should talk like this, ~ she thought to me.  
  
~ I don't mind if we do, ~ I replied standing up but remaining against the wall. I believed Milani was right when she said we were in a cell. I shifted into a wolf to keep myself warmer.  
  
Suddenly, a young girl appeared out of the shadows. The focused her red eyes on me, staring intensely. I felt the hair on my neck stand on end when she spoke to me. "Magneto has no use for you."  
  
"Who are you?" Milani demanded.  
  
"I am Fyreph," she said raising a hand and Milani fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Fyreph left with the cell door open.  
  
I rushed over to Milani and nudged her with my paw. Her eyes snapped open. They weren't gold anymore; they were blood red. I backed up a bit as she stood. I turned back into a human, scared out my wits. "Milani?"  
  
She doesn't hear me as she rushed at me while shifting. The force of her body hit mine and I crashed into the wall. She pinned me against wall with her huge front paws. I kicked her in the stomach and returned to my wolf form as Milani climbed to her paws. I dashed out the cell before she could land another blow. Snarling she gave chase as I ran down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. I finally found myself on the roof of a huge warehouse.  
  
Magneto stood on the edge of the roof, chuckling. "Silverwing, what are you going to do?"  
  
"What are you doing to her?!?" I yelled. I was taken back in surprise to hear my voice when I was still in my wolf form. *That's never happened before.*  
  
"Fulfilling the prophecy."  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
RV: I'm done for tonight!  
  
AW: You promised we'd do the shout outs on the next chapter and this is the next chapter.  
  
RV *yawns*: I'm too tired. We'll do it laterz! Everyone review if you want a shout out! 


	6. The Prophecy: part 2

RV: More longness!  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
"What are you doing to her?!?" I yelled.  
  
"Fulfilling the prophecy.  
Angels, fire  
Distant flight  
Golden rock  
Darkened sky  
  
Fiery ice  
Blinding light  
Bring forth a scar  
Unknown sight  
  
Emerge the mental power  
Wilts the pretty autumn flower  
Only love is stronger still  
Between the choice- heal or kill  
"It's simple. With you in the way, Milani's choice will be to heal and restore the world. Us mutants will be forced to live along with human lowlifes. Without you, all humans will die and we will rule," Magneto smiled.  
  
I growled deep in my throat and lunged at him pining him down. "You're a monster."  
  
Suddenly, Milani grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and threw me across the roof. If I wanted to stop Magneto's plan, I had to stop Milani from killing me. I quickly noticed Magneto had left us alone up here to fight to the death. I watched as Milani advanced toward me, her red eyes burning with hatred. I attacked first, fighting tooth and nail with every bit of strength I had. Of course, this made no difference. Soon I was covered in Milani's and my blood, mostly mine. Milani was way stronger than I was.  
  
I stood up weakly and stepped up to Milani. I shifted back into myself hoping that if she saw the real me she'd break whatever spell she was under. I didn't work. With one final swipe, I fell to the floor. The last things I saw were Milani's golden eyes.  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
"Wha. what happened?" I asked placing a hand to my forehead. "Where am I?" I looked around at my surroundings. A dark, star filled sky was above me and blood covered me and different spots on the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I see a lump of blood and tattered clothes. "Amber?!"  
  
I sprinted the short distance over to Amber. Placing two fingers on her neck, I checked for a pulse. It was weak but still there. *Thank god.* ~ Professor, Amber's injured, severely. I don't know how, I can't remember ~ I called telepathically to my mentor. ~ I don't know where we are. ~  
  
~ We're on our way, Milani. Hunter should be there in a matter of minutes ~ Xavier sent back and our connection broke.  
  
I sat there waiting with Amber's cold hand in mine hoping she'll live. In the distance, the screech of a hawk could be heard. I looked around desperately and noticed there hadn't been sounds of any kind of wildlife. I figured it had to be one of two people, Hunter or Mystique. *Please, let it be Hunter,* I think to myself as I called out to the bird mental. ~ Hunter? ~  
  
The bird let out a cry of surprise. ~ Milani? Is that you? ~  
  
~ Yeah. Amber's injured. I don't know what happened. I can't remember anything ~ I replied in saddened tone. ~ I need you to stay with her until the X-Men arrive. Stay as a hawk that way Magneto won't suspect anything. ~  
  
~ I'll take care of her, 'Lani ~ he said landing next to me. ~ She'll be in good hands- er wings. Call me if you need me. ~  
  
~ I will ~ I promised kissing his feathery head before running to the nearest door. I leapt down the first ten steps, shifting into a tiger in mid air. I ran full speed down the stairs and burst through the last door.  
  
"Ah, Milani, I see you've completed your task," Magneto said approvingly as I returned to my blood covered self. "Come, we'll get you cleaned up."  
  
I don't move right away. Instead I looked round the large factory-like building. The little cat-person-thingy was bugging a little blue haired man. The man couldn't have been more than three feet eight inches and he carried a seven foot staff. How he managed that I'll never know. The girl that had visited me and Amber in the cell was standing next to the little man laughing evilly as Deji Charat tortured him. Her eyes were the colour of blood and her hair was red and orange. With her hair and height, she reminded me of a large bonfire. I instantly don't like her.  
  
"Mystique will give you some clean clothes and help you clean your wounds," Magneto said recapturing my attention. "Welcome to the Brotherhood."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second," I demanded holding up my hands. "What do ya mean by 'Welcome to the Brotherhood'?"  
  
"Yo, you think the X-Geeks are gonna let you come back after you killed Silverwing?" an amphibian-like guy asked me.  
  
"It's Toad, right?" He nodded. "Go take a bath. You smell like a toilet." He stuck his long green tongue out at me as he hopped away with the younger members laughing at him.  
  
Magneto and Mystique shook there heads at the immaturity. The blue woman reached out and spun me around to face her. "Are you joining or not? If not I'd like to get rid of you."  
  
I weighed my options: say yes and stall while staying alive or say no and fight my out getting severely injured or killed in the process. I decided to stall. Silently thanking the acting training I had received for my short appearances on television, I sighed, "Yeah, I'll join you. I just want two things."  
  
"And what exactly would those be, babe?" Pietro/Quicksilver asked slinging his arm around my shoulders.  
  
I turned to face him smiling sweetly. He grinned back. I punch him in the nose before he could do anything. More blood gushed on my clothes as his nose broke upon impact. I caught the smirk on Magneto's lips before it disappeared. Pietro cursed covering his nose. "I don't appreciate being called babe, sweetheart or anything along the lines of those, understand Quicksilver?"  
  
He groaned and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"What are your two requests, Ember?" Magneto inquired not even fazed by his son's broken nose.  
  
"First of all, I want a new name and uniform. Second you keep your son and his little friends away from me," I said. "Do those simple things and I'll stay."  
  
"I think you've already handled the last one. You'll get the new uniform tomorrow," he smiled proudly. "Mystique, go help Milani get cleaned up."  
  
Mystique reluctantly led me through the huge building to a plain white bedroom with two beds. A girl slightly taller than me was lying on the bed closest to the door. She had short black hair cut in away that would have looked horrible on any other person but for some reason she could pull it off. She had on a red halter and black leather pants.  
  
"You're sharing a room with Wanda," Mystique said. "Bathroom's in there. Get cleaned up then I'll stitch up your wounds."  
  
"I can stitch myself up. Get me the supplies and a change of clothes," I said closing the bathroom door in her blue face. It hurt to peel off my torn and bloody clothes so I left them on as I stepped into the hot water. ~ Hunter, you and Amber still there? ~  
  
~ Yes. Your professor said they'd be here in under an hour. ~ I was too scared to inquire after Amber and even more scared to know the answer. ~ Amber's fading fast, Milani. She's losing too much blood. The cuts on her look like they were made by a large cat. ~  
  
Tears rolled down my cheeks mixing with the water and blood as they went down the shower drain. ~ I did it. Someone was controlling me. I don't know how or why. ~ Somebody knocked on the door. ~ I'll be up there in twenty minutes. Try to keep her alive. ~  
  
~ Okay ~ was all he said before pulling away.  
  
Shutting the water off, I peeled my wet clothes off and wrapped a large black towel around myself. I opened the door and was bombarded by a first aid kit and clean clothes. Mystique slammed the door closed.  
  
In twenty minutes, I had stitched up two large wounds on my stomach and thigh and bandaged the rest. Fully clothed in a red spaghetti strap shirt and baggy cargo pants, I stepped out of the bathroom. "You wouldn't happen to have a belt would you?" I asked Wanda. She threw me a red one. "Thanks for the clothes."  
  
She waved me away so I left. A fourth of the way up the stairs that led to the roof, I remembered I forgot shoes. Shrugging it off, I put the first aid kit into my mouth and changed my form as I leapt up the stairs. Bursting through the door, I began shifting back into myself. ~ Shifted back. I'll need your help ~ I ordered Hunter as a rain poured down. "Collect the water to wash Amber's wounds. Then I'll stitch them up."  
  
He caught the towel I threw to him. "You sure you know how to do that?"  
  
I lifted my shirt for him to see the stitches on my stomach. "I have more on my right thigh. Satisfied?"  
  
"Sew away," Hunter replied raising his hands in defeat.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
AW & RV: Some shout outs to our loyal reviewers.  
  
Blondeness: (RV: Fighting Rules! Hee haw! Go Wolvie! AW: You're violent! Stay away! RV: *evil laughter*) More fighting and more ass whooping on the way! Of course violence must be balanced with love so yeah there's gonna be- er there are pairings. Review some more! I was kinda happy yet disappointed with X-Men: Evolution's ending. Didn't want Rogue to smash Mystique yet kinda glad she did but I feel sorry for Kurt.  
  
Ice Lynx: (RV & AW: SHUGA! YEAH!) Glade ya liked the codenames and love the fic! A doggie named Rogue?! Send me, RogueVampyr, a pic of it if you can. I am reading a story of yours off and on however I have yet to catch up on the chaps but I'm workin on it. 


	7. Knowledge is Power!: part 1

RV: *sigh* I wish we had more reviews.  
  
AW: Me too.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
In a matter of minutes I had the four long furrows on Amber's side stitched up. The cut along the bottom of her jaw was next then the ones on her arms and legs. Just as I finished, we heard thunder. Hunter looked at me asking silently if I did it. I shook my head no. Minutes later the Blackbird landed a few feet away from us. Logan was the first to appear quickly followed by Scott, Jean and Rogue.  
  
When Jean saw Amber a cry of alarm escaped. In an instant she was knelt down next to me and began examining my friend. "What happened to her, Milani?"  
  
"We fought and I won," I answered sadly. "Magneto somehow controlled me and made me fight her. I almost killed her."  
  
With a distinct *shink*, Logan's claws appeared. "This time Magneto's gonna end up six feet under," he growled heading for the roof's door.  
  
Rogue ran in front of him and tried to block his path. She removed a glove, holding her bare hand near his face she said, "Ya even try ta get by meh, ya'll end up in a coma fer a week." Logan glared into her stubborn green eyes and retracted his claws. "Thank ya."  
  
"Magneto wants me to join the Brotherhood," I told everybody. "I already said I'd join him so I could stall for time till you guys came. I'll stay and find out more information."  
  
"That's a good idea," Scott said. "Hunter, you stay and help protector her."  
  
Logan huffed in amusement as he gently lifted Amber off the ground and carried her into the plane. Jean and Scott silently followed him. Rogue lingered for a moment. Patting my shoulder, she smiled, "Amber will beh fine. Jean will make sure she gets the best care."  
  
"I know. Thanks Rogue."  
  
"Yar welcome," she replied as she started to walk away but paused and turned back. "Oh and try not ta become evil or dead. Take care of her, Hunter."  
  
"He will," I assured her giving her a weak smile as the rainstorm vanished. With Rogue on board the jet took off. I turned to Hunter, "Can you shift into a small animal that isn't a bug or spider?"  
  
"How's a mouse sound?" he asked.  
  
"As long as you're a white mouse, that's fine."  
  
"You know you look nice in red," he said absentmindedly before he leaned down and kissed me briefly on my lips then pulled away. "I've wanted to do that since I first met you but instead I tried to kill you."  
  
"S'kay, I forgive you." I tugged him back down to me and this time the kiss lasted longer. I wished we could have stayed that forever but someone cleared his/her throat behind us. We broke apart and turned to the direction of the sound. It was Pietro. I groaned, "What the hell do you want, Quicksilver?"  
  
"Magneto wants to talk to you," he replied shooting glances filled with hatred at Hunter. "Who's you new friend?"  
  
"Name's Hunter. I'm Milani's boyfriend," he answered stressing the word boyfriend.  
  
"He gonna join us, too?"  
  
I smiled up a Hunter who returned my smile as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Yeah, he is."  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
Amber was carried into the infirmary, immediately. She had lost so much blood, making her as pale as fresh snow. Milani's stitching had prevented her from infection and more blood loss but the wounds were deep and took much more work to keep them from opening again. The head injuries left Amber in semi-conscious coma (AW: meaning she went in and out of it).  
  
Darren stayed by Amber's bed side, refusing to leave. Xavier had said talking to her would help but he felt stupid enough as it was. After fifteen minutes of pure silence he couldn't take it anymore. Placing his hand on hers, he spoke in a whisper, "Amber, can you hear me?"  
  
Amber's hand moved at the sound of his voice and a slight smile appeared on her lips.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Wanda, what exactly is your father expecting me to do?" Milani asked first thing that morning.  
  
"Kill all humans with what ever hidden power you have. Anyone you choose will be killed even the X-Men," she replied.  
  
"What were the X-Men expecting me to do?"  
  
"Heal the earth and make humans and mutants get along." Wanda stopped putting on her bracelets. "Did you have any friends at Xavier's school?"  
  
"No," Milani lied looking away from the younger girl. "None."  
  
The Scarlet Witch started to ask something but Mystique appeared at the opened door. "Milani, you ready yet?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Mystique led Milani to a dimly lit room where a large platform stood in the center. Magneto stood next to it, smiling. He ushered Milani to it explaining the situation. "Humans are obsolete; mutants are the alpha race. Once we are rid of them, mutants will rise above everything. We will rule the world."  
  
"Neat-o," she replied sarcastically. "But aren't the X-Men mutants too?"  
  
Magneto ignored her. "All you have to do is think of who you want dead: people like that pathetic girl you killed last night."  
  
Milani clenched her fists in anger wishing Pietro was around so she could punch him again. "And how may I ask do I go about this?"  
  
"Tonight you shall stand here and call for that wolf girl's power and the blonde's. Then you'll tap into your ultimate power and help the mutant race live peacefully without the inferior race of humans holding us down."  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
*Man, this guy is in serious need for a hobby. Oh, wait his hobby's taking over the world. I so gotta get out of here,* I thought to myself as Magneto drowned on and on. *After I get some Intel.* "Tell me about this prophecy," I interrupted him. "What does it mean exactly?"  
  
Magneto tried to hide his anger at me but failed. "Please don't interrupt me again. You may find yourself locked in a six-by-six prison cell," he threatened locking his silver eyes with my golden ones. "I uncovered the prophecy around the same time you and those girls joined Charles's pathetic group of hero wannabes. It's taken me three years to translate it from ancient language that hadn't been discovered yet. Turns out it was a combination of ancient Egyptian and Sanskrit. Rather interesting."  
  
"So what does it say and mean?"  
  
He sighed clearly annoyed. "Basically that you or the girl you killed would either destroy the world or save it with the help of love. You proved that you are stronger and are therefore the one I need to complete the prophecy. With your decision the mutants who oppose me and humans will die and everybody will live peacefully. Your love for mutants has helped you choose the right path."  
  
Magneto went back to what he was originally talking about obviously not knowing me very well. ~ Professor, I've got info on Magneto's plan. ~  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
AW: Please won't you review. It's very lonely here.  
  
RV: You've got me.  
  
AW: As I said, it's very lonely here. Please send us some reviews or RogueVampyr is gonna get into the sugar and caffeine and then it won't be pretty. *Watches RV digging spoonfuls of sugar out of the sugar jar* NOOOOOOOOO! NO BAD ROGUEVAMPYR! NO SUGAR! SUGAR BAD! *RV opens 2 liter of Mt. Dew and chugs* WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?!  
  
RV *smiling evilly with an insane look on her face*: Just lucky I guess! REVIEW! 


	8. Knowledge is Power!: part 2

RV: Be prepared for LONGNESS! AGAIN!  
  
AW: Four little star thingies (****) are a dream. sorta.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
~ Professor, I've got info on Magneto's plan. ~ I sent him the prophecy. ~ He truly believes that I will save the mutant race. ~  
  
~ I understand, Milani, and I believe that could happen ~ Xavier replied. I wanted to ask him how he knew that but he cut me off before I could ask. ~ Have you found out who was controlling you? ~  
  
~ Wanda told me a girl named Fyreph was the one controlling me. She was with the other group that was flashing on the screen. Amber told me about the two groups of three mutants you had found using Cerebro. Magneto got to them ~ I said mentally.  
  
~ When and how does Magneto plan to make this prophecy come to life? ~  
  
~ He plans to do it tonight at midnight ~ I paused and looked at Magneto. He smiled at me full of giddiness and continued to tinker with the platform. I sent pictures of the room and platform. ~ This is what he's going to use to accomplish it. He still hasn't told me how it works exactly. ~  
  
~ Try to find out more if you can ~ Xavier ordered. ~ Be careful and stall for as long as possible. ~  
  
"Milani, come over here!" Magneto called breaking my concentration and the connection with Xavier. "Hurry up! We haven't much time to prepare!"  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
Milani quickly walked over to Magneto. "Yes?"  
  
"Go with Fyreph and Aquarius to find some decent clothes," he said handing money to the little man with blue hair and eyes. "Be back in two hours, then we'll continue. Think up a name for yourself as well."  
  
"Me go! Me go!" Deji Charat chanted as she danced around the three. "I wanna go! Me me me!"  
  
"No!" they said in unison.  
  
"I hate you! You're mean!" She shot her laser beams at them.  
  
Aquarius pointed his seven foot staff at Deji and water shot out hitting her in the face. She hissed and jumped onto his head. She scratched his face, pulled his long hair and bit his ear. Milani feeling kinda sorry for the guy grabbed Deji by the scruff of the neck and pulled her off Aquarius.  
  
Holding the cat creature at eye level Milani hissed at her, "I suggest you do as your told if you want to live till next week. Now go bug Todd or Pietro." She dropped Deji and watched her scamper off to harass Toad and Quicksilver. "Problem solved. Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
Darren still sat next to Amber holding her hand. He still felt stupid talking to her as she drifted in and out of consciousness. "Amber, wake up. Your friends are going to need you to help rescue Milani and Hunter," he whispered. "Please wake up."  
  
Amber stirred slightly and he brightened immediately. "Milani!" she cried bolting up right.  
  
Darren reached out and gently brushed a lock of brown hair off her face. Shifting from his chair to the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and murmured in her ear, "You're safe, Amber. Its okay."  
  
"No," she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "No its not. Magneto is going to trick Milani into killing billons of people. She'll absorb Ashley's and my power and kill us. Then she'll die herself after killing all those people. I dreamt it. I dreamt every horrible image." She untangled herself from the machine wires, bed sheets and Darren's arms then climbed out of the bed. "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"Stay in bed. I'll go get Xavier," Darren said making her sit back down on the bed.  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
Xavier placed his hand on either side of my head and closed his eyes. "Think of your dream," he ordered. I nodded and do as he said.  
  
**** Milani stands on a platform preparing for what she's about to do. Magneto instructs her on how to take Ashley's power and my own. Lights surround Ashley and me as Milani absorbs our powers slowly killing us. Her hair and eyes turn a brilliant white gold as the light envelops the world, killing humans and the X-Men. The light dissipates when she drops to the platform- dead. ****  
  
I heard Xavier heave a heavy sigh as the dream ended. He patted my head in reassurance. Darren hugged me from behind and I hold onto his arms. "Can you contact Milani at all?" the wheelchair bound man asked me.  
  
I shrugged. "I'll try." Closing my eyes I mentally called out to my friend. ~ Milani! It's me, Amber! ~  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
My hands flew to my ears as Amber's voice screamed in my head. ~ Ow! Not so loud damn it! ~  
  
~ Sorry ~ she apologized.  
  
~ Are you okay? ~  
  
~ Yeah I think ~ she answered. ~ What happened? ~  
  
~ Fyreph used her mind control on me. I'll tell you the rest later. What did you want? ~  
  
~ My dream predicted what is going to happen if you help Magneto. You Ashley and I along with billions of humans and the X-Men will die. ~  
  
~ I know. Magneto ain't too hard to figure out. ~ I noticed Fyreph and Aquarius looking at me suspiciously. "I'm fine. Just a sudden headache but I'm good now," I said to them. ~ Look, Amber, I'll take care of everything. Don't worry. ~  
  
~ Easy for you to say ~ she sighed. ~ Just be careful, Milani. ~  
  
~ Now where's' the fun in that? ~ I heard her growl. ~ Alright, alright. I'll be careful. Talk to you later. ~ I broke contact with her and turned to my mutant guards. "Let's go, I'm done." I hold out my hand for the money. Aquarius shakes his head. "I need it to pay for the clothes."  
  
"Just take them," he replied. "If they try to stop you set their asses on fire."  
  
"Then what's the money for?"  
  
"You'll see," Fyreph said smiling mischievously. "Come on."  
  
We dumped my new clothes into two bags at an empty cash register. I grabbed a candy bar and hand it to Aquarius. I pointed to a large lady with an oversized tote bag. He nodded and scurried over to the woman with his seven foot staff still in hand. I watched in amazement that nobody noticed the small man and staff as he dropped the candy bar into the woman's purse and scampered back to Fyreph and me.  
  
We watched silently as the woman walked out of the store. The alarms blared as mall security took the woman aside and searched her. Fyreph, Aquarius and I calmly walked past while the alarms still sounded. An elderly guard looked at Aquarius suspiciously but waved us through with a fake smile upon his lips. We rushed out of the store and down an escalator.  
  
Once on the lower level I heaved a sigh of relief and began to laugh hysterically. "I can't believe I just did that. If I did anything like that while at Xavier's I'd be grounded and I'm an adult for crying out loud!" I exclaimed.  
  
My mutant "companions" smile at my outburst as we walked around the lower level. They pulled me into some cheesy costume rental shop. Aquarius went to talk to the guy at the counter who had to bend down to talk to the midget man. Aquarius pressed the wad of cash Magneto had given him into the hand of the counter man. The little blue haired mutant pointed at me with his stick and counter man motions for me to follow him. Fyreph and I walked into the back room with the men.  
  
"My name's Joe Sanders," counter man introduced himself. He stood about six- two and a hundred ninety pounds. He's nothing but a toothpick with thick glasses and baggy clothes. "Aquarius here tells me you're a new recruit for Magneto and you need a costume. What would you like?"  
  
"Something that allows me to move quickly and shift from human to tiger," I answered. "It has to be cool in hot weather and warm in cold weather. Maybe a cape or a cloak, too."  
  
"Got just the thing," Joe replied. He grabbed a skin tight black suit with red-orange stripes. A black hooded cloak came with it. "I know it looks small but it stretches. The only way it can rip or tear is by a huge explosion that'll kill you or if you get into a tussle with the Wolverine."  
  
"So in other words it's durable," Aquarius summarized.  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
Magneto walked up to Milani's and Wanda's door and knocked. The girls opened the door, equally surprised he was standing there. He turned to Wanda and said, "I need to speak with you."  
  
Wanda excused herself and closed the door behind her as she stepped out into the hall. Her father pushed by her and twisted the metal doorknob so it wouldn't open. "What are you doing?" she whispered loudly.  
  
"It's a precaution," he replied. "I want her to stay in there. Now let's go back downstairs." He pulled her toward the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the room, Milani, knowing she was going to be alone for a few minutes, called out to Amber. Of course, Amber didn't notice she had entered her mind.  
  
*Ohh. sparkly llamas,* she thought.  
  
~ Amber! ~ Milani shouted sharply.  
  
~ Huh? Oh, hi, Milani. How are you? ~  
  
~ Fine. how's the plan going? ~  
  
~ I'm not quite sure. Right now Logan's kinda pissed at Kitty for accidentally going through the bathroom door while he was in the bathroom. ~  
  
~ I figured something like this would happen ~ Milani grumbled. ~ Look, Magneto has all his trust in me. I can use that trust to change what is goin' to happen. In ~ she checked her watch ~ three hours nobody will ever have to worry about something like this ever happening again. ~  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
RV: Sorry about the long wait! School sucks!  
  
AW *raises can of Diet Coke*: Here! Here!  
  
RV: That stuff will make you explode as soon as you walk into a cold room!  
  
AW: Yeah right!  
  
RV: See! You agree with me!  
  
AW: Arg! You're a dork! *RV sticks out tongue which is blue from something* Please review people! 


	9. Magneto's An Ass But We Knew That Alread...

RV: Yay! I've got two chapters up in a weekend that happen to be extremely long. And diet pop tastes like doggy crap.  
  
AW: How would you know? Have you ever tasted dog crap?  
  
RV: Well. not really but the stuff still tastes bad.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
Hunter walked over to Lance and Fred. "Have you guys seen Milani anywhere? I can't find her?"  
  
"Last I saw she was with Wanda in their room," Fred answered absentmindedly.  
  
"Thanks man," he replied heading for the stairs. He took them two at a time to the next floor then followed the length of the hall to Milani's door and knocked. "Milani, it's me Hunter."  
  
"It's open," he heard her call.  
  
He tried to turn the doorknob but it didn't budge. "I think you locked it."  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
Groaning at Hunter's inability to open a door, I pushed myself of my bed and walked over to the door. I tried to turn the knob, it didn't work. "Let go of the knob!"  
  
"My hand's no where near it. I swear," he shouted.  
  
I tried the knob again and again. No luck. "Damn it!" I cursed banging my fists on the door. "Go talk to Magneto. I know he did this."  
  
"I can try to pick the lock."  
  
"No you can't. There isn't any lock on the door," I said sarcastically. "Just go get Magneto. He did something to the metal in the knob to prevent it from opening. Ask him to let me out."  
  
"What about burning the door down?"  
  
*Obviously Hunter doesn't want to talk to Magneto.* I sighed, "I'll try." Forming a fire ball in my hand, I hurled it at the door. Nothing. Growling, I formed another and threw it at door. The door catches fire and in seconds it's on the floor as ash. A metal door stood where the wooden one had. I kicked the door screaming, "No! God damn it!"  
  
"What's going on here?" I heard Magneto ask.  
  
"Let me outta here!" I shouted and resumed kicking the door in a vain attempt to break it down.  
  
"I'm sorry Milani but you must remain in there until we're ready to begin. It's a precaution," he apologized insincerely.  
  
My temper got the better of me. "Screw you, Magnet ass! I try to earn your trust and respect and you lock me in a room with a *metal* door!"  
  
"It is a precaution," he repeated his voice carrying an edge of annoyance.  
  
"For what?" I demanded before getting my temper under control. I waited for an answer but none came so I decided to a peak inside his head. "You're afraid. You're afraid I'll tell Xavier and your plan will be smashed to smithereens, aren't you?"  
  
"Do you need anything to make yourself comfortable?" he asked nervously changing subjects.  
  
I smiled to myself. "Just Hunter. I need someone to keep me company without having to yell through a *metal* door."  
  
"Step away from the door," Magneto called. I stepped back just as the door burst open. Sabretooth threw Hunter into the room. I had tried to press myself as close as I could to against the wall to avoid colliding but it didn't work. I end up on the floor with Hunter's head on my stomach. "We'll be back in two hours. Try to get some sleep," Magneto smiled at me and the metal door slammed shut.  
  
"Are you alright, Milani?" Hunter asked as he climbed to his feet.  
  
"I'll have a few new bruises come morning if I survive until then but nothing serious," I ended in a fake happy tone. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said helping me to my feet. He guided me to one of the beds and we sat on the edge of it. "How come you told him you wanted me in here with you? I could have gone to your Xavier."  
  
"Two reasons. Reason # 1: I prefer your company to anybody else's in this forsaken dump." I kneeled in front of him and placed a quick kiss on his lips. ~ Reason # 2: Magneto was going to kill you before you could escape. I couldn't let him kill you. ~  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
I paced back and forth in my wolf form, snarling. Darren, Ashley and Tobias sat in various seating places watching me nervously. After much asking, I finally lay down on the couch, my head in Darren's lap which he patted reassuringly.  
  
Scott came in, smirking. "What a bunch of sad idiots. Worrying about a dumb girl." My claws extended and I bared my teeth at him but he continued. "I'm glad she's gone."  
  
Something inside me snapped and lunged at him. Pinning him down, I growled in his face. His expression was that of a scared two year old visiting the dentist for the first time. Realizing what I had done I backed up and turned back into a human. I closed my eyes as I hung my head in shame. "I'm sorry."  
  
Scott rose to his feet brushing himself off. He caught Ashley's gaze on him as she said, "You know I thought Cyclopes were like giants but you're like not."  
  
Scoffing, Scott left the room quickly. Darren scratched his head, confused. "What was that all about?" he asked Ashley.  
  
"Milani and Scott never got along. She constantly questioned his authority and played mean pranks on him. She'd constantly give crap much to the amusement of Logan." Ashley paused for a breath. "Milani and Logan could have been twins. They both hated Scott but for different reasons of course." (RV: Sorry Angel of the Wolves but I had to add this to this part make sense.)  
  
"Oh." Darren replied.  
  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to sit on the couch next to him. I did so overwhelmed by a sudden pain in my side. I made no indication it hurt except for closing my eyes.  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
**** Wings enfolded my body as I hit the ground. My head was protected by the wing. The person who had grabbed me fell to the side. Someone lay in between us and the world slowly faded to black. ****  
  
I sat up in a cold sweat from the dream. Hunter still slept beside me, one arm protectively around my waist. I smiled, happy for the first time I had arrived here. I watched his bare chest rise and fall with each breath he took.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. I quickly slipped on Hunter's shirt which hung down to my knees and called out, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Wanda," the voiced called softly. "Magneto's coming up. He wants you to put on your uniform."  
  
"Alright. Thanks, Wanda." I silently walked back to the bed. I sat next to Hunter and softly kiss him on his lips. "Wake up, sleepy head."  
  
He slowly opened his hunter green eyes and smiled as he brushed a blue streak of hair from my face. "Hey."  
  
"Hey, yourself," I smiled back and gave him another kiss. "Magneto's coming so ya need to get dressed."  
  
"Can't."  
  
"And why not?" I asked walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"You're wearing my shirt." I stopped and looked at him as his smile grew more mischievous. "Not that I mind. You look good in it."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him as continued to walk into the bathroom. Closing the door, I pulled out my uniform and matching black knee high boots. Putting on the uniform, I found that the sales guy, Joe, was right on how much it could stretch. I tugged on my boots and laced them up. I now stand about one and a half inches taller than before. *Hopefully I don't break an ankle or my neck in these things.*  
  
Hunter whistled a cat call as I emerged from the bathroom. He stood leaning against the wall across from the bathroom door. I threw his shirt at him. "Shut up!" I said trying to sound annoyed but I ended up laughing.  
  
Just then the door banged open. A cry of surprise escaped my lips before I could stop it. Hunter immediately jumped in front of me. Magneto and Sabretooth entered the room quickly followed by Mystique. The master of metal crossed his arms and looked through Hunter directly at me. "It's time Milani."  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
RV: Grrr! Bad evil voices! *hits head with an empty water bottle* I will not drink diet Coke and explode. NEVER! NEVER, I SAY! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
AW: Oh God! Won't someone help me by reviewing? Please.  
  
RV: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *stops running breathe breathe breathe continues to run* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH 


	10. Unconsciousness and a Hairy Cat Attack

RV: Grr! Nobody likes us but Blondeness and Ice Lynx. I HATE PEOPLE!  
  
AW: Calm down, RogueVampyr! You've had caffeine haven't you?  
  
RV *smiles evilly*: Maybe and maybe not. You have no proof! *AW holds up can of Mt. Dew* Uh. maybe you do! *runs away*  
  
AW: Enjoy the chapter.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
Mystique grabbed me after Sabretooth pulled Hunter out of the way. "NO! Let go of me!" I shouted to no avail. ~ Professor, help! Hunter and I need the X-Men here now! ~  
  
~ We're on our way, Milani ~ he sent back calmly.  
  
Hunter and I continued to struggle. We tried to shift but something was jabbed into my neck preventing me from changing forms. I watched Hunter go slack in Sabretooth's arms. Panicking I pushed myself as hard as I could backward into Mystique. She was squashed in between the wall and me. Her grip loosened enough for me to slip out as I yanked the object out of my neck. Holding it like a knife I plunged it into Mystique's blue neck. She slumped to the floor unconscious.  
  
I threw two fireballs at Sabretooth causing him to drop Hunter. I dove to Hunter's side and pulled the thing out of his neck and turned to try and stab Magneto with it. Before I can get to the bucket head another sharp object gouged my arm. Whimpering in pain I reached to pull it out but I lost my balance and fell against the wall. I slowly slid to the floor seeing Magneto's triumphantly evil grin.  
  
~ Amber, help! ~ I called weakly to my friend as darkness converged in on me.  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
Magneto smiled at the girl's attempt to save herself and the boy. A thought occurred to him wiping the smile from his face. *Why didn't the tranquilizer take affect as soon as it did on Mystique and the boy?* He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Sabretooth, grab the girl," he ordered. "We've got much to do still and only fifteen minutes to do it in."  
  
Sabretooth obeyed the older mutant and lifted Milani into his arms. He followed Magneto down the hall and stairs. He almost felt sorry for the small girl in his arms. Almost.  
  
Magneto motioned the large hairy man to continue towards the platform while he stopped to speak with the younger members. "Blob, go fetch Mystique. She's lying unconscious by Wanda's room," he ordered Fred. "Juggernaut, go with Blob and take care of the boy anyway you wish. The rest of you prepare for the X-Men."  
  
"Why? They can't possibly know about this," Pietro reasoned.  
  
"I have a feeling Charles does," the master of magnetism replied. "Just stay on alert."  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
I nearly fell out of the sky when I heard Milani's voice in my head. *At least I wasn't thinking about sparkling llamas this time.*  
  
~ Silverwing, are you alright? ~ Xavier asked entering my head.  
  
~ Yeah. Ember just contacted me ~ I explained.  
  
~ What did she say? ~  
  
~ She said, "Amber, help!". She sounded scared. ~  
  
~ Something must be extremely wrong for her to be scared ~ Jean said giving her input.  
  
~ I'm going after her! ~ I yelled suddenly scared myself. Scared for Milani and Hunter.  
  
~ No Silverwing- ~ Xavier called.  
  
I blocked him out before he could finish his message and flew towards the warehouse.  
  
I felt a wing touch mine. I retracted my wing and banked to the side to see Tobias flying beside me with Ashley in his arms. I smiled at them as we landed on the warehouse's roof. I started for the door when Ashley asked, "What do we do?"  
  
"One howl means leave, two howls mean come quickly. Otherwise stay here," I said simply.  
  
Shifting into a wolf, I ran down the steps, quietly, and enter the jail cell where Milani and I had been held before. Old blood still stained the floor and wall where I had been pinned. Something groaned in the corner of the cell causing me to spin around. Hunter lay in a bed of straw, bloody and bruised. I transformed back into a human as I ran to him.  
  
"Hunter?" I asked softly.  
  
Hunter green eyes opened and looked up at me, weakly. He laughed once before grimacing in pain. "Last time I saw you. you were half-dead."  
  
"Thanks for the memory," I whispered. Ripping the bottom half of my white T- shirt, I wrapped it around a large cut on his side. He wasn't too badly beaten up. I took off my jean jacket and rolled it up. Placing it under his head, I howled twice. In minutes, Ashley and Tobias joined us in the pit of despair. "Stay and take care of him."  
  
"Be careful." Ashley smiled sadly.  
  
"I will. If I die, you can have my clothes," I joked.  
  
"Nah, they're outta style," she laughed.  
  
Rolling my dark blue eyes, I shifted and bolted toward the door. After a long hallway and several dead ends, I entered a large room filled with machines. Crouching under one, I waited.  
  
Soon Sabretooth entered and strapped Milani to the platform I had seen in my dream. Milani seemed to be unconscious. Magneto moved close to where I was. I pushed back further under the machine, lowering my ears. Something POOF!'ed next to me. I turned and yelled softly in her head, ~ Ashley! ~  
  
~ Owees! Mental talk hurts. ~ she whined covering her ears. I batted her once with my paw on the head. ~ Now what was that for? ~  
  
~ I told you to stay with Hunter! ~  
  
~ I was worried. I had to find you. Do have to be under a dusty machine? ~  
  
~ Shh! ~ I listened for a moment hearing footsteps. ~ You better go back. ~  
  
~ Why? ~  
  
~ I don't want you to get caught. ~  
  
~ Fine! ~ She POOF!'ed away.  
  
I smiled in a short-lived relief as Sabretooth grabbed my tail and pulled me out from under the machine. "I found a little puppy," he sneered, holding me upside down then he threw me against a wall.  
  
I hit it and fell, weak from the blow. My vision slid in and out of focus. Shaking my head in an attempt to clear it, I stood turning back into human form. I shot icicles at him which his smashed with no problem before the chunks at me. I flew upward onto a different machine in hopes to avoid injury. But to no avail, Sabretooth climbed up the machine and jumped at me. We fell towards the floor with me pinned beneath him.  
  
A blast of red hit Sabretooth off of me as I was suspended in midair. I looked down to see Cyclops and Jean below. I smiled as Jean floated me back down to them. Wolverine, Rogue, and Orion appeared next to us in a matter of seconds.  
  
"You are grounded for life, kid," Wolverine snarled as I hugged Orion.  
  
"I'm twenty-one years old, Logan," I laughed.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
RV *clutching throat and sitting on knees*: MUST! HAVE! CAFFEINE! PLEASE! WILL DIE WITHOUT BELOVED CAFFEINE!  
  
AW: NO! Caffeine bad for already hyper writer! *RV stalks towards her very slowly with evil look* WHATAREYOUDOING?! STAYAWAYFROMME! MOMMY! 


	11. The Prophecy in Effect

RV: Here's a new chapter.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
"You're too late X-Men," Magneto called from high up on the platform standing in front of half conscious Milani. A gold coloured light began to form around Ashley as a similar blue light did the same around Amber. The lights drifted towards Milani on the platform. The gold and blue lights intertwined with the red light forming around Milani. "The prophecy has come true."  
  
The X-Men looked on in awe and horror. Jean was the first to break the trance that had engulfed the X-Men. She tried to float up to the platform but Fyreph tackled her to the ground. Fyreph's attack propelled the others to engage in battle. Aquarius launched himself at Nightcrawler before the teleporting mutant could move. Deji Charat began to annoy Wolverine with her mere existence. Six metal claws swiped and slashed at the little cat like person. Cyclops made a run for the platform but was knocked to the ground by a rumble created by Avalanche. With the exception of the Scarlet Witch and Juggernaut who were guarding Magneto and Milani, the rest on both sides paired off with whomever was closest a the moment while Amber and Ashley lay on the floor dying.  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
I watched helplessly as the X-Men and the Brotherhood fought. The cerulean blue and gold lights kept coming towards and swirling around me. The blood red light absorbed the other lights creating an oddly enough pretty light. My gaze shifted to Amber and Ashley's motionless bodies lying on the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Wanda's worried look that spread across her face.  
  
Suddenly the world in front of me vanished and other soon replaced it. Humans, non-mutants, were dying everywhere. Their pain and agony slammed into me like an iron fist to the stomach. I felt my tears and sweat slide down my face as I gasp for air. Something warm and sticky also makes its way down the side of my face.  
  
*This can't be happening!* I screamed at myself. *This isn't how it's supposed to be.* I felt myself begin to hyperventilate as panic set in. The next thing I heard was someone screaming "STOP!" I didn't realize it was me until all movement stopped including the swirling lights around me. The lights changed direction, moving clockwise, and the picture in front of me switched to one of pure bliss and joyfulness. Humans and mutants no longer fight and the Brotherhood is no where to be seen. I immediately declared that this world sucked majorly. *Nothing should ever be this lovey-dovey. Not even Hunter and I.*  
  
It took me a few minutes to figure out how the lights worked but once I did I did some crucial rearranging. I made the red light go counterclockwise along with some of the gold light. With the rest of the gold light and all of the blue light going clockwise, a better picture began to form. Humans and mutants lived peacefully with few altercations. The Brotherhood stayed around just to make things interesting once in awhile. Wars became fewer along with unnecessary violence. (RV: like child and other forms of abuse. See I do have as soft side.) Somehow I placed this one into effect.  
  
My vision cleared leaving me to focus dimly on the fight slowly stopping. The gold and blue lights float back and enter Ashley and Amber. The red light faded as my consciousness slipped into darkness.  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
~ Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, go get Hunter and Tobias ~ Xavier ordered the younger mutants. ~ Only Hunter can help Milani. ~  
  
* * *  
  
Tobias and Hunter half ran half walked due to Hunter's injuries into the large room with worried looks on their faces. Kitty and Kurt were not far behind them. Rogue pressed a few random buttons on a control panel next to the machine. Miraculously the platform lowered without anything blowing up.  
  
The red glow surrounding Milani had not subsided completely. Hunter jumped up onto the platform heedless of the gash in his side. He undid the handcuffs round Milani's wrists and caught her. Upon contact, the red glow faded leaving her skin an eerie white. Blood trickled down her cheek from a deep but small cut lining her right eyebrow. Suddenly she cried out, her gold eyes wide with fear, and struggled in Hunter's arms.  
  
Hunter held her closer to him. "Milani, you're safe! It's alright," he whispered soothingly into her ear. "I'm here. You're safe now, baby."  
  
Milani looked up at him and wrapped her arms round his neck. She buried her face in the torn collar of his shirt breathing in his scent. "Hunter! Thank god, you're okay! What about the others?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied pulling back so she could see Amber and Ashley. "They seem to a bit ashen, but they'll recover quickly."  
  
* * *  
  
Darren held Amber in his arms. For some odd reason, he has grown large silver wings after the pulsating gold, blue and red lights faded. Amber's wings were spread out in disorder. Her scar on her eye still glowed with a cerulean blue light. His fingers gently stroked the scar and the light subsided. Amber opened her dark blue eyes and smiled up at him. "My wish came true."  
  
"Care to explain?" he inquired softly.  
  
"I wanted you to fly with me," she yawned. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired, I suppose." She laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Tobias asked, helping Ashley to her feet. He turned to face the others and was met with looks of surprise. "What?"  
  
"You- you spoke?!" Hunter laughed confusedly. He scratched his head while keeping one hand around Milani's waist to help support her since she refused to let him carry her because of his side wound.  
  
"I wanted him to be able to speak," Ashley said weakly.  
  
Out of no where, Sabretooth came up behind Ashley and snarled at her. "You're the one that sent me to that god forsaken island!"  
  
Ashley turned and gasped as the hairy mutant lifted her off the ground. Tobias flew at his head but was hit by Ashley as Sabretooth threw her. Both went flying into the wall and fell through it. They laid there dazed as Sabretooth lifted a large chunk of wall and threw it at the two. Tobias rose his had and the wall chunk hit an invisible barrier deflecting back at Sabretooth. The hairy mutant was knocked unconscious. Tobias sat up, never removing his wing from Ashley. Hunter, Darren, and the X-Men gathered around him.  
  
Jean knelt down next to the couple. "Let me see her wounds."  
  
Tobias shook his head. "No, her left side is damaged. She needs to go a hospital."  
  
"I heard fighting sounds in here so I came in," a man said running up behind the group. As he got closer he saw Ashley's pale face. "Is she a mutant?"  
  
"Yes." Tobias answered suspiciously.  
  
"I help run a mutant clinic down the road. It's not too far."  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
RV: Being sick to your stomach and almost throwing up is worse than actually throwing up. Please be really nice and review. Maybe it'll make me feel better.  
  
AW: If you don't review she'll throw up on you.  
  
RV: Eh, maybe if I do I'll feel better in time to go to the Women's World Cup this weekend. It would suck if I missed it on account of being sick. 


	12. Authors' Note

Alright. Sorry everybody about not updating like we should. It's my, RogueVampyr's, fault. My internet has been down for a bit and just got fixed last weekend. That and I've been xtremely busy with lots of other stuff and been kinda lazy when I get the time. However the new chapter should be up some time this week.  
  
Please pass out the forgiveness chips and look for the new chapter soon.  
  
Thanks,  
  
ROGUEVAMPYR and ANGEL OF THE WOLVES 


	13. Healing Takes Time… Or Does It?

RV: Wow! Sorry everybody about the long wait. First I was at the World Cup and had to make up everything I had missed because of that and my sickness. Then my internet broke down so I went thru internet withdrawals.  
  
AW: That wasn't pretty.  
  
RV: Anyways, I apologize profusely and Angel of the Wolves and I have written an extra long chappie for ya'll to read and enjoy.  
  
`~!@#$%^&*()_+?(  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and yawn. Looking around my surrounding, it seems I'm in some kind of hospital room. *That's strange. Last thing I remember is riding in a car with Hunter's arms around me.* I glanced at the bed next to mine and saw Amber waking up also. My golden gaze shifted to the window that looks out into the hall. Hunter and Darren were leaning against it chatting.  
  
"I say we have some fun," I smiled mischievously at Amber while pointing to the window. I pulled the IV needle out of my hand and the little sticky things on my chest and head followed next. After helping Amber with her gear, we sneaked over to the window giggling like little girls. "On three?"  
  
She nodded and whispered, "One, three!"  
  
We jumped up and whack the window where their heads were pressed. The guys leapt away from the window holding the backs of their heads as cries of surprise and probably pain escaped. Amber and I ducked below the window sill before they could see us.  
  
I have to resist the temptation of jumping up in front of Hunter as he peered into the room. "Hey, Darren, where did the girls go?"  
  
"What do you mean, man?" we heard Darren ask as he looked in. "Oh shit! You think Magneto took them again?"  
  
"I don't know," Hunter answered as he opened the door. He flipped on the lights as Amber and I shifted into a wolf and tiger. Growls escaped our throats instead of laughter. "Milani, come out from where ever you and Amber are hiding. This isn't funny anymore."  
  
"Come to think of it, it wasn't funny to begin with," the black haired man commented as we growled again.  
  
~ You tackle Darren and I'll get Hunter. ~ Amber nodded in agreement. ~ NOW! ~ We leapt out from under the table and tackled on our man of choice. Immediately we shifted back into our original forms. I landed on Hunter's stomach. "'Ello."  
  
"What are you two doing?" Hunter scolded trying to sit up but I kept him down on his back. "You should be resting in bed after what happened two days ago!"  
  
"It's been two days? Mmmm. oh well," I said to anyone listening knowing it would annoy Hunter.  
  
And it did.  
  
"Let me up before I force you too."  
  
Heaving an exaggerated sigh, I climbed off him and sat on my hospital bed pouting. Amber soon followed suit after giving Darren a quick kiss on his cheek. My golden gaze never left Hunter. "You're no fun."  
  
Running a hand through his already messed up hair, he sat down next to me and took possession of my hand. He gently kissed my scratched up knuckles. "Sorry I snapped at you."  
  
"I'll forgive you once you get me the hell out of this place," I replied sweetly, then shuddered. "I hate hospitals."  
  
"So do I," Amber agreed nodding her head.  
  
"Alright. ok." Hunter relented holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll go find the doctor and see if you two can leave."  
  
"What about Ashley?"  
  
"Well. ah. she isn't going to get out of here in awhile, Amber," informed Darren. "Sabretooth beat her up pretty badly. She's in the intensive care unit right now. Tobias is with her only because he refused to leave her side."  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
Hunter shrugged. "Once you get outta here. Maybe."  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk," I announced softly as I slipped on a hospital robe.  
  
"You want me to go with you, baby?"  
  
"No but thanks, Hunter. I need some time by myself to sort out what's happened." My gaze meets his. He's worried I'll be taken again or get hurt or get into some kind of trouble I always seem to be getting into. His worry is clearly visible in his hunter green eyes. I brush a small kiss across his chin. "Don't worry so much about me. Not only can I turn into a tiger but I also land on my feet like one."  
  
I quickly walked out of the room and down the hall to the elevators. Luckily, no doctors or nurses are in it. Pressing a random button, the elevator's doors close and begin its decent. With as soft *bing!* the doors opened. "Level four: women's clothing, tools and shoes," I mumbled to myself as I stepped out.  
  
Spotting a sigh that said "ICU" and had an arrow point to the right, I quickly but nonchalantly made my way to the ICU careful to avoid hospital employees. I failed. Just as I reached the door a large rather intimidating nurse stopped me.  
  
"Miss Leelang, what are you doing down here?" he asked. (RV: Yes, HE!)  
  
"It's *Lei*lang," I grumbled. "When two vowels go walking the second one does the talking."  
  
"Well Miss *Lei*lang, get yourself back up to your room and rest." Unable to keep a straight face any longer, Nurse Jon, according to his name tag, sighed and smiled kindly at me. "Everybody will be glad you're awake."  
  
"Ya mean just my friends."  
  
"No, I meant everybody. Your boyfriend raised a lot of hell while you were unconscious."  
  
I couldn't help but grin. "Sounds like something Hunter would do." I glanced at Ashley through the glass window. The usually tan girl looked paler than me. Machines connected by wires were hooked up to her in all sorts of places. "Can I see her? My friends and I are really worried about her. And I've heard Tobias won't leave her side."  
  
Jon rubbed his joyful blue eyes. "Five minutes, that's it." He showed me is watch. "Five minutes."  
  
"Thanks." I hurriedly dawned one of those sterile gowns and things before entering Ashley's room. I pulled up an empty chair to the opposite side of Ashley. "Hey, guys and gals."  
  
Tobias's dark eyes looked up at me. His eyes mirrored that of Hunter's earlier but mixed with a terror that Ashley wouldn't wake. "You're awake. When?"  
  
"About an hour ago."  
  
"Aren't you going to ask when I started talking?"  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
A small smile crept onto his lips. "No that's okay. You already knew didn't you?"  
  
"Busted," I sang. I picked up Ashley's limp hand. "It's my fault. I told her to teleport Sabretooth to an uninhabited island a few years back."  
  
"Too bad you can't heal her," he thought out loud. I stared at him as a smile emerged. "Why are you smiling like that? It frightens me."  
  
"I *can* heal her," I whispered raising a black eyebrow. ~ Amber, I need you to help me heal Ashley. ~  
  
~ How? ~  
  
~ I'll have to absorb some of your energy kinda like what happened with Magneto. ~  
  
~ No! Let the doctors heal her. ~  
  
~ I promise you, Amber that it won't hurt this time. ~  
  
~ Fine. What do I need to do? ~ she yielded.  
  
~ Lie down somewhere where you won't fall or get injured. Tell Hunter to come down and Darren to stay with and help you. You should feel weak and a little tired afterward. ~  
  
~ *Should*? ~  
  
~ Okay! You *will* feel weak and blah, blah, blah. ~  
  
~ Alright then. let's get this over with. ~  
  
`~!@#$%^&*()_+?(  
  
AW: Turns out that that chapter was about the same length as the other ones.  
  
RV: We didn't want to end the fun so soon. So review or I'll get the prof to use his mind controlling powers on ya'll.  
  
AW: Do you seriously think that'll work?  
  
RV *shocked*: Of course it will! The prof and I go along ways back *shrugs* plus he owes me a favor for not torturing him in this fanfic. 


	14. YAY! The Wicked Magnet Ass is Gone! …Or ...

RV: Another beautiful installment of "Wanderers"! Woot!  
  
AW: Woot?  
  
RV: Okay so I don't know what it means exactly but I do know that it's a good thing. *AW rolls eyes* Shut up!  
  
AW: I didn't say anything!  
  
RV: But I know you were thinking something and it was mean.  
  
AW: And what would that be, RogueVampyr?  
  
RV: I don't know what exactly you thinking cause my ESP is on the fritz again. *notices Blondeness and Ice Lynx watching them fight* Okay guys. er, girls. people, now would be a good time to go read the story. This could go on for awhile. *goes back to arguing*  
  
`~!@#$%^&*()_+?(  
  
"Hunter, Milani wants you to go down to the ICU. She's gonna heal Ashley," I said.  
  
"She's what?" the brown haired mutant asked in disbelief.  
  
"Milani's going to try to heal Ashley," I repeated. "Darren, you are to stay with me. She said that I'd feel tired and weak when she's done. So, I assume she'll feel even worse."  
  
"See ya!" Hunter called as he ran out of the room.  
  
I sighed as laid down on my hospital bed just as I started to feel tired. ~ Milani, Hunter is on his way down. ~  
  
Darren pulled a chair up to my bed and sat holding my hand. "Hunter isn't going to be too happy with Milani if she's already started," he observed.  
  
I sighed again. "No, he isn't."  
  
O_O O_O O_O  
  
Milani closed her eyes and concentrated on absorbing some of Amber's powers, careful to avoid taking too much. She felt herself leave her body and enter Ashley's unmoving one. She combed Ashley's body, looking for all the cuts, bruises and what-nots. After a quick "scanning", she went back to where she had started. She meticulously healed the large cut on her friend's back from the inside out. She then moved up to Ashley's head where the most damage was done (no dis intended). Ashley's brain was slightly swollen and her skull was severely bruised. Through her will power, Milani was able to slowly ease the swelling and heal the bruise before moving onto the small nicks and scrapes on Ashley's face, arms and legs.  
  
Tobias stared in amazement as the scratches and discolorations gradually faded from Ashley's face and the visible parts of her body. A small red and blue light emerged from her chest and entered Milani. Milani's golden eyes opened half way and watched Ashley.  
  
Yawning, the tall blonde woke. "Where am I?'  
  
"You're in the hospital, Barbie," Milani replied with an amused but tired smile. About that time Hunter burst into the room with a doctor and Nurse Jon in tow. "Hey, Hunter. What's up?"  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" the doctor demanded.  
  
"Why'd ya bring them?" was the doctor's answer.  
  
Hunter raised his hand in surrender. "I didn't, baby! They followed me, I swear!"  
  
Milani half groaned in annoyance at the doctor and Hunter and half screeched in surprise as her legs gave out from underneath her. Landing on her knees, she felt the room begin to spin. She mentally cursed herself for the loss of energy. Thankfully, Hunter knelt down next to her and "urged" her to lean against him for support.  
  
They watched the doctor examine a now fully awake Ashley. Then he whirled around and yelled at them. "How many times must I tell you people? NO MUTANT POWERS ON OTHERS!!!!" He paused to regain his breath. "It just gives us more patients." He tried emphasizing his point by waving a hand toward Milani.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, Doc, thank you," she muttered stubbornly. "Besides I'm already a patient."  
  
"Stupid mutants." the doctor mumbled as he started to exit the room. Milani growled at the comment and flicked a lick of flame at the doctor's butt. He yelped in surprise but left without saying a word.  
  
"That wasn't nice," Tobias commented. The pyromaniac mutant created another small fire ball and started to throw it at him. He too yelped and ducked behind the headboard of Ashley's bed. "A little help here, man!"  
  
Hunter shook his head causing light brown strands of hair to fall into his eyes. He closed Milani's hand around the fire ball making it go out. "Come, my petite pyro," he said as he lifted her off the floor and into his arms. "Let's get ya back to bed."  
  
"Whatever." she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes as the exited the room.  
  
An elderly woman was already in the elevator when Hunter, still carrying Milani, entered. The woman glanced at the sleeping girl. "Is she alright, son?"  
  
"She's just asleep, ma'am," Hunter answered.  
  
"Good to hear." The old lady suddenly had blue skin and short red hair. Mystique smiled evilly at him. "Now hand her over."  
  
"Over my dead body!" He kicked her in the midsection just as the elevator doors opened with a cheerful *BING!*. He leapt out of the small square and sprinted down the empty hall towards the room Amber and Milani shared. As he rounded a corner, he skidded to halt. Magneto stood just outside the door.  
  
`~!@#$%^&*()_+?(  
  
RV: BECAUSE I AM THE SURPRENE DICTATOR OF THE WORLD! THAT'S WHY! *AW clears throat and points to behind RV who turns around* Oops! *nervous laugh* Uh. yeah. I gotta go. I hear my dad yelling at me to shut off the computer. *runs away*  
  
AW *shakes head*: Well hope all two of you who read and review liked this little cliffy! Don't forget to review! Bye-bye! 


	15. A Whole New Meaning to the Word Heartbur...

RV: Yeah, I'm not offended, Ice Lynx. I know a few other people who argue the same way.  
  
AW: Who?  
  
RV: My family, Minion Dan, Todd, Rosie, you-  
  
AW: I do not argue like that!  
  
RV: Yes, you do!  
  
AW: DO NOT!  
  
RV: DO TOO! YOU'RE DOING IT RIGHT NOW!  
  
AW *runs at RogueVampyr and attacks*: GRR! *stops* I *do* do that, don't I? I blame it on you. You're a bad influence and my parents think you're a nice girl!  
  
RV: Ironic ain't it? *gets a dirty look from Angel of the Wolves* Sheesh!  
  
`~!@#$%^&*()_+?(  
  
"Milani, wake up," a voice echoed in my head.  
  
"Why?" I mumbled sleepily. My eyes remained closed.  
  
"Wake up," he said again. "Open your eyes."  
  
"Fine!" I open one gold eye and turn my head slightly away from Hunter's warm shoulder. Magneto stood about a yard or so away. Hunter softly placed me on my feet but keeps his arms wrapped around my waist. "What do you want, Magnet Ass?"  
  
"You ruined my plan, my dream," the older man hissed at me.  
  
I felt Hunter stiffen behind me and gently squeezed his hand in reassurance. "*You* wanted to kill me, my boyfriend and all my friends! I say you got off easy so quit acting like a baby and piss off!" I shouted at Magneto. "If you want to take it out on someone take it out on yourself. I'm tired of you whining and complaining that the world will never accept us. However now that they do accept us, you come around me and bitch about it!"  
  
A round nurse came running down the hall and stood behind Magneto with her hands on her large hips. "What is going on here?"  
  
The master of metal turned around to face the grandma nurse. "Nothing ma'am," he said calmly. "I came to visit Miss Leilang and upset her. I was just leaving." He turned back around and walked towards Hunter and me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "This isn't over, Ember."  
  
"You're right." I shoved a fireball into his stomach. "Now it is. If you or your henchmen ever come near me or mine again not only will you die but you'll die a very slow, excruciatingly agonizing death." I could hear his skin begin to sizzle faintly. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
He looked up from the fireball to my face. His steel gray eyes held pain and something I thought I'd never see from him, fear. "Crystal clear."  
  
I closed my hand over the fireball and smile sweetly at him. "Glad you decided to be smart for once. Now, go collect Mystique and get the hell out of this hospital."  
  
Magneto straightened himself and walked towards the elevators. Hunter and I watched him until he disappeared into the metal square. Unable to keep my brave face up, I leaned back into Hunter for support. Understanding, he lifted me back into his arms.  
  
We watched the nurse walk up to us. She shook her head as she patted Hunter's shoulder and stroked my hair. "Are you kids okay?"  
  
"Yes, we're fine."  
  
"Good, good," the nurse nodded before she yelled, "Now get Miss Leilang back to bed, young man. I don't want her out of that bed until she's properly rested."  
  
"No problem, ma'am," Hunter grumbled. "Could do us a really big favor by keeping a Mister Eric Lehnsherr away from this room?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause he's the one who put me, Amber and Ashley here in the first place," I answered more than slightly annoyed. The nurse nodded and said she'd make sure the security personnel knew. "Thank you."  
  
Hunter carried me into the room and sat me down gently on the bed. He then sat behind me and pulled into his arms. Placing a kiss in my hair, he asked, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. How's Amber doing, Darren?"  
  
"She's asleep," he replied. "So I can assume Ashley's healed now, right?"  
  
"You assume correctly."  
  
"She's awake and talking Tobias's ear off. She looks perfectly fine," Hunter added. He flipped on the television and changed the channel to Fox Sports World. Men's soccer highlights were flashing across the screen. "How do you think New England's do against the Metro Stars?"  
  
"I don't know nor do I care," Darren commented. "Baseball is so much better than soccer."  
  
"What?! Are you daft?! Baseball-"  
  
I smiled as I tuned out the guys' debate on which sport was better. Normally, I would have joined in on the fun, but at the moment I wanted to sleep. I repositioned myself and buried my face in Hunter's shirt. Inhaling his scent, I drifted off to a content sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Five years later.  
  
Turning on the monitor, I signed onto the computer in my home office. In a second, an IM popped up from Darkened Sky. It was Milani. My eyes lit up as I sent her back a greeting. A year after the whole prophecy thing, Milani and Hunter moved to Hawaii when she accepted the offer to play for Hawaii's pro-soccer team. They still live there, now practically 5,000 miles from my home- Montana. Ashley naturally moved in next door, with Tobias of course.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" my daughter asked running into the room. Noel's dark brown hair fell into her light silver eyes as they danced with the mischief of a three-year-old. Little white angel wing adorned her back.  
  
I smiled down at her. "I'm talking to Aunt Milani."  
  
~ I am in no way related to *you*! ~ Milani shouted in my head.  
  
Laughing, I thought to her, ~ You sure act like a sister though. How are you? ~  
  
~ Fine, I suppose. I just got out of the hospital. ~  
  
~ What?! ~  
  
~ Chill out, Silverwing. Both Hunter and I are fine. We had a baby girl. ~  
  
A picture of the newborn entered my head. The girl had most of the same features as her mother including the black hair but her eyes were hunter green like her father. ~ Aww, she cute. What's her name? ~  
  
~ Keket. ~  
  
~ Ashley and Tobias have yet to have a child. ~  
  
~ They're still young in their own unique, scary way. ~  
  
I laughed. ~ You guys should visit us. We miss you! Darren always says he wants to see his best friend and fight about sports. ~  
  
~ Soon, Amber, we'll visit soon. ~ Milani paused for a minute. ~ I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your wedding. ~  
  
I could feel a hint of regret in her thoughts. ~ We've been through this, Milani. It's alright. I'm not angry or hurt so you shouldn't be either. Besides, Ashley can fill you in on everything down to the last detail. ~  
  
~ 'Kay. Listen, I gotta go. Keket's hungry. ~  
  
~ Alright ~ I smiled. ~ Call me soon, okay? ~  
  
~ Sure, why not? ~ she replied before breaking contact.  
  
I picked up my little girl and carried her downstairs. "Okay, Noel, now we get to wait for Daddy to come home."  
  
"Daddy's already home," Darren's voice rang from the kitchen.  
  
"Daddy!" Noel flew from my arms to Darren's. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He ruffled my bangs. I growled softly in contentment. Noel patted my head also and I laughed as I tickled her.  
  
Mutants lived in peace with humans, Magneto and his henchmen gave up their plots and began helping Xavier teach the up and coming mutant children, and my friends, family and I are safe and happy. That's all I ever wanted.  
  
`~!@#$%^&*()_+?(  
  
RV: DAT'S IT! AH'M NOT WRITIN' ANYMORE!  
  
AW: That's 'cause the story is over.  
  
RV: DUH! It was fun though quite annoying at times! STUPID COMPUTER! DIE! *begins hitting the computer with a sledge hammer* DIE! DIE! DIE!  
  
AW: STOP! HOW ARE SUPPOSED TO DO ANOTHER ONE IF THE COMPUTER'S DEAD!  
  
RV *stops and looks at computer*: But its dead now! *looks at a random spot and points to Blondeness and Ice Lynx who are standing on a burning bush* AAHH! THEY'RE HERE!  
  
AW: BUT HOW? THE COMPUTER'S BROKE!  
  
RV: IT'S A DAMN CONSPIRACY! THE GOVERNMENT'S OUT TO GET ME FOR STEALING THE X-MEN!  
  
AW *hits RogueVampyr with the sledge hammer*: YOU IDOIT! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!  
  
RV *in high pitched squeak voice*: Oopsies. *clears throat* Sorry ladies and gentlemen but Angel of the Wolves and I are now women on the soon-to-be- run. Hope ya'll enjoyed this fic cause it may be a while before we return if the cops and other people catch us.  
  
AW *grabs RV by the collar*: Cut the chit chat and run! *they run in place as sceneries changes* Stupid ACME manufacture! *they run for real now* 


End file.
